Hikari
by Pinkgirl
Summary: A Harry Potter Crossover with my own story and characters. Harry finds out Voldemort has met with an old allay while a group of friends go undercover at Hogwarts. Takes place after Goblet of Fire. Warning: probably very marysuish but don't really care.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is, my infamous Harry Potter fanfction that I crossovered with my Masayume Pinkgirl story. I've been working on this, off and on, for a while now and I can't believe I'm finally uploading it (and on of all places).

First things First, I would like to say I have every ounce of repsect for J.K. Rowling and the extraordinary work she has done to write the Harry Potter series. I was unfortunate to come into the fan base late (like after the 6th book was released) but have enjoyed every moment of it. I would also like to say to please read the books before reading this, because they are far better than anything I could ever write.

Finally I would also like to say since I did cross this with my own characters of my own creation, I am sure alot of readers will be really confused about who they are and the story behind them. I am going to try my best to put in as much explaination as I can about them, but if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me in a review.

So I think that's everything I wanted to say for now. If I do any more of these Author notes, I swear they wont be near as long. So I hope you enjoy my story,

PinkGirl

* * *

**Hikari - Chapter One**

_No matter what the time_

_You__'__re just alone_

_Destiny forgotten,_

_Even though you kept going._

_Inside of the sudden light you awaken_

_In the middle of the night_

_(Hikari by Hikaru Utada)_

In a lone apartment, a young woman just sighed in frustration as she opened a letter at a last chance for somewhat of a job. "Dear Miss Jennifer Noir…blah blah blah…yada yada yada…we regret to inform you…ugh…"

After spending months trying to get somewhat of a life together, Jennifer Noir, also known as the Lady of Black, Guardian of Darkness, and ex-arch nemesis of Pinkgirl, wanted to start a career in teaching. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to education. When she used teaching high school algebra as a front to spy on her brother and his girlfriend, but for some odd reason the young adult enjoyed babysitting a bunch of over-hormoned teenagers who usually used her class as naptime. However she had yet again failed at another prospect job because during every interview she got, she was asked one, why she disappeared after her last job, Two, why she didn't get a job for a time, and three, why all of her references didn't seem to exist. So Jennifer kept cursing herself for realizing that having the source of all darkness as a career backer wasn't so bad after all.

About ready to give up, Jennifer collapsed on her bed; Trying to get herself some sort of a life harder than she thought. She turned over and she gazed to her dresser where there was a framed picture of her and her brother, of whom she found out existed a few months ago, and an old photo of her as a five year old with her late mother who she forgot about. Jennifer was instantly reminded of what her evil, over controlling father took her away so she could follow the destiny he so carefully planned for her. Now she was determined to make up lost time with the one member of her family she has left.

Though all of it meant crap if she can't even a stupid job so she could start her new life, and after a million resumes and applications, she was starting to believe she was ever going to be teacher at all.

_**Tap! Tap!**_

"What the Hell?"

Oh how very wrong she was.

Jennifer jumped up from her bed and nearly fell over for what she saw on the other side of her apartment window. A small grey owl was perched on the window ledge, giving her a soft _"hoot"_ as it stared her with big yellow eyes. Jennifer just rose from her bed, awfully confused because she hasn't seen an owl like that in years and thought she would ever see one again. When she opened the sliding glass, she saw the thick roll of parchment next to the owl's feet.

"I think you have the wrong address" Jennifer told it.

The owl merely hooted again as it pointed it's beak at her.

"Okay, but I don't think I have any money to give you, at least not on me." She said.

The owl merely nudged its head to a note rolled on top of the paper, saying it was a "pre-paid delivery".

"Fine, but who would want to send me an issue of _The Daily Prophet_?"

The owl just hooted again and swooped away into the sky.

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she sat down at her desk, untying the parchment and taking at look at it. The front headline spoke of the death of a student (She thought that suicidal tournament was banned for centuries) but her eyes grew wide when it spoke of the rumored return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by the Boy Who Lived. Wonderful, now her father has an old buddy to have reunion with. She searched through the rest of the newspaper, seeing if there was anything else she was meant to see. It was then she spotted the advertisement for a teaching job that would be perfect for her. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, but it would mean having to move away from her brother for awhile, unless she was able string him into the school, and maybe his girlfriend and all their friends as well, which could be possible, but a very long shot.

After a few moments of careful thinking, Jennifer pulled of a nicest piece of stationary she could find and the best ink pen she had and started to write a letter that would probably change her life forever;

_**Dear Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Please excuse the use of these muggle materials, but I wish to reply to your request for a Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher.**_

****

It was the dead of night in a dark lair in a secret place very far away in the world. The walls were old and dusty; the ceiling was covered with a thousand cobwebs, for it's been along time since anyone was able to securely enter these halls. Figures in dark robes were gathered together, whispering to each other through their skeleton masks in sinister joy. Their Dark Lord had finally returned after so many years and will now lead them to greatness once again. As they waited for their master, someone else appeared from the shadows, someone they have never seen before and they knew didn't belong with them.

"Who goes there?" one of them demanded "Who dares enter the place of the Dark Lord?"

"One who is even Darker than he" The stranger replied as he stepped to go past them, "And who wishes to see him."

They swarmed around the stranger in darkness, blocking his path.

"And for what reason do you wish to have audience with the Dark Lord?" Another demanded.

"Nothing that concerns _you"_ The stranger simply answered.

"How dare you!" Another spoke out in anger. "_Adava Kadavra!"_

Green lighting shot out a wand and hit the intruder squarely in the chest, but it merely cascaded around his body and shot through the floor passed him, not even leaving a scratch.

He simply smirked at them. "Would you like to try that again?"

The hooded figures scrambled to each other, not knowing what just happened before their eyes.

"Well look who has graced me with his presence after so many years." A slithering voice spoke from the darkness.

The hooded figures parted as their Dark Lord Voldemort made his entrance into the room.

"Ah, there you are" The stranger replied "I was wondering when you were going to spare me these pathetic imbeciles."

"My Lord, this intruder has no respect for us and who we are!" A voice shouted out.

Voldemort glared the stranger in the darkness for only a second, and then turned to the others.

"My Death Eaters" He said, "Please give us for a moment alone, NOW!"

As soon as they shuffled out of the hall, Voldemort merely crossed his arms and addressed his unexpected visitor.

"Long time no see my old friend." The Dark Lord greeted.

"Long time indeed" The other replied back.

"So what brings the Angel of Darkness here after so many years" He asked

"I heard of rumors your 'rebirth' and had to come see it for myself"

The stranger then circled around Voldemort. "I can see you were able to perform some very dark ancient magic to come back to life." He said studying the Dark Lord. "You used _his_ blood, did you not? I'm actually impressed"

"Now you know as well as I you not here to congratulate me what I have done." The other said. "Let me guess, your plans didn't turn out as well as you hope?"

The Angel of Darkness just smirked at Voldemort. "No unfortunately I have had to deal with some annoying problems of my own."

He glared at Voldemort with narrow eyes. They were pure black, like two endless pools of darkness.

"I came here to tell you, our enemies will soon unite" He explained "and you will need my help to defeat them. In fact, yours seemed to be watching us right now."

He held one of his fingers up and pressed on Voldemort's forehead, causing a sharp, painful jolt.

Harry Potter woke up in his bed, grasping his aching scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Double spacing in Word is very deceptive. All I gotta say.

Harry Potter (c) by J.K. Rowling, Masayume Pinkgirl characters own by Me.

* * *

**Hikari - Chapter 2**

It was a warm afternoon in July. Patricia Starlight (Trisha by her friends) was brushing her long reddish brown hair in front of a mirror in her bedroom. As this teenage girl looked like she was just getting ready for hanging out with her friends at their favorite coffee shop, it was only an hour ago she got an unexpected call from someone who need to tell them something very important. And also because Trisha was the superhero Pinkgirl, the defender of justice and the guardian of light, getting a call from this person so abruptly made Trisha very unsettled.

When Trisha finished brushing her hair, she picked up a necklace from her dresser. It was the source of her powers, a sparking pink crystal shaped as a five pointed star with small magenta gems attached to an intricate gold chain. She clasped the necklace around her neck, swung her pocket book over her shoulder, and quickly trotted down the stairs.

"I'm going out Mom!" She called out as headed to the front door.

"Trisha wait!" Trisha was suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Well I've been wounding since you got back from your internship what happened to Nefertiri?" Her mother asked. "She hasn't been here for a few months now."

"Oh," Trisha froze, "There was some sort of emergency so she had to go back to her family in Egypt."

"Ah I see. Well have a good time out then."

Trisha smiled and said good bye to her mom. As Trisha began strolling down the street, she knew she couldn't possibly tell her mother that Nefertiri was really an Egyptian Princess from three thousand years ago, and was brought from the past only to killed by someone that end up being not human. Of course her mother also didn't know her mysterious, all of a sudden "internship" was when she ran away from home because when Nefertiri died she felt so guilty she gave up being Pinkgirl. Luckily, with the help of her friends and her boyfriend in particular, she was able to come to terms with her guilt and combined Nefertiri's pink star with hers, making Pinkgirl about twice as powerful.

Though that accidentally created her evil twin Dark Pinkgirl who tried to kill her and steal her boyfriend, but she really didn't want to think about that horrible nightmare.

So there they were, her eight friends who have been with her to hell and back, waiting outside their favorite coffee shop nervously waiting for the same person to tell them something hat could maybe change their lives. Trisha had no idea what Jennifer could have to tell them that could possibly make her life more dangerous and stressful than it already is, but she supposed that's what she gets for being the guardian of the Angel of Light.

"Geez, when the heck is she going to going to get here?" Kelly, Trisha's best friend since the third grade who was also a dragon wielding ninja, spoke out in her usual pissed off voice.

"Would you please have some patience, Kelly?" Kellen, the "super genius" who's secret lab they used for their headquarters, sharply replied without glancing away from her laptop computer.

Trisha sighed as she stepped towards her friends. She instantly greeted to her cousin Linsa (who carried around an ancient Egyptian goddess in the form of a mask), and got a hug from Kelly's sister Tina (and also a powerful sorceress in a past life). She waved to Jessi, Casey and Kristy (the three teenage secret agents once sent to investigate them) before plopping right next to her boyfriend Jefferson and giving him kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" He instantly jumped in his seat

"Hello to you too" She teased. "So what's going on?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Jen told me something about a job interview from overseas, but I don't know how that would have anything to go with us."

Jefferson turned his head back to the street. Trisha knew how happy he was to finally have his long lost sister in his life. Unfortunately, she was instantly distracted with the chatter from her other friends.

"Sorry Kellen, but some of us don't have the time to IM a dork in China all day." Kelly shot back.

Kellen just glared at Kelly over the top of her computer. "It wouldn't kill you to call his brother once in a while," She said. "Ryouchi says Hiroji asks about you all the time."

Kelly just rolled her eyes at them.

"Jennifer! Over Here!" Jefferson suddenly called out standing up.

The teens turned over to the street where a young woman with dark hair and dressed in black was walking down the street Jefferson instantly rushed towards her and hugged his big sister.

"Great to see you sis" He said, smiling cheerfully.

"Nice to see you too Jefferson" She replied

Casey stood up from the table. "So why did you call us here?" She demanded.

Jennifer smirked at them. "Just one sec," She said. She then held up her watch up to her face counting "Three…Two…one…"

_**WHOOSH!!!**_

Out of no where, a small flock of owls suddenly swooped by and dropped seven envelopes on the table amongst the frappe chinos and ice mochas, except one fell on the keyboard of Kellen's computer.

"What the Hell…." Kelly muttered.

Trisha looked over to pile and pulled out one of the letters. It looked pretty old fashioned with its stained tan color and fancy calligraphy, but it was oddly addressed to this exact spot.

"Open it." Jennifer told her.

The young girl ripped open the flap and the letter, which was written in the same style of handwriting and read it out loud:

_**Dear Ms. Starlight,**_

_**We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, courtesy of our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.**_

Each of them turned to Jennifer completely dumbfounded. "What? There's one for each of you." Jennifer told the group. "This is where I got my new job. I was sent to learn magic along time ago, I just never told you guys because I didn't think I would ever be going back to that world."

"Did _he_ send you to this school?" Jefferson asked nervously as Casey left the table suddenly on her cell phone.

"No not Hogwarts." His sister told him. "He made a deal with a dark wizard named Voldemort and got me into a school somewhere in North Eastern Europe, mostly because it focused on the Dark Arts…"

"Who?"

"Voldemort" Jennifer repeated. "Fifteen years ago he wreaked havoc on the wizarding world, so of course _he _would find an ally in him."

The teenagers pulled out letters from the pile. However Tina and Jessi, the two youngest members of their group, found themselves empty handed.

"Hey where's our letters!" Jessi demanded.

"I'm the reincarnation of a sorceress!" Tina pouted. "I should go to a school for magic!"

"Well when I asked the headmaster to get you all in, He said he would be happy to, except requested that you two come in next year so he would have so many students come in at the same time." Jennifer explained, "Though think of it this way, you'll have more time to catch up than these guys."

"Catch up?" Jefferson questioned.

"Great, homework over the summer" Kelly complained. "This place better be good as you say it is."

However that was the last of Trisha's worries. As she read over the letter again, she knew she needed to talk to Crystalla about this as soon as she got home as she listened to what Jennifer had to say next.

"Though it's kind of funny" She continued. "Over a year after I started going to that place, I heard Voldemort finally got defeated when he tried to kill a baby boy named Harry Potter."

Harry Potter, the Boy who lived and the hope of the wizarding world, was laying in the back yard, trying to avoid any sort of contact with his relatives. It was actually his birthday, and for his birthday day wish he hoped someone would come and pick him up and take him away from the Durslys who has despised Harry all his life, from the morning they found him on their doorstep fourteen years ago.

Unfortunately for Harry, it was only a few weeks ago when he was whisked from Hogwarts and had to watch Cedric Diggory be killed, then be used in some horrific ritual to bring the darkest wizard of all time back, then narrowing escaping the Dark Lord Voldemort trying to kill him for the fourth time in his life.

Shockingly the Return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't exactly what Harry was worrying about that afternoon. A few nights ago he had a frightening dream where he was in some dark lair and the Death Eaters he saw at the Graveyard in June were whispering at each other. Suddenly out of no where someone walks in from the shadows and starts insulting them. One of the Death Eaters tried to kill him but the curse didn't even leave a mark. Harry shivered as he remembered the person talked to Voldemort like an old friend, and then knew that Harry was watching everything through his sleep.

Though what Harry couldn't figure out was what happened after he woke up from the dream. Right there outside his widow was a dove with a small letter in its beak. He never thought of doves carrying letters, and it had no return address, only his name written on the front.

The young teen pulled the letter from inside his pocket. Ever since that night, Harry kept it close so that he could read it every moment he got and try to figure out what it meant. To him, it sounded like some sort of poem, and it described exactly what he was feeling that night. If only he knew who sent it to him.

_**Yoink!**_

"Hey!!!"

Suddenly his cousin Dudley yanked the note out of Harry's grasp. "What's this?" He said ignorantly.

"It's nothing" Harry told him, "Now give it back."

Dudley merely stuck his tongue at Harry and ran back into the house Harry darted after him, chasing his cousin into the dining room where Uncle Vernon was contently reading the afternoon paper.

"Give it back!" Harry shouted across the table.

"What's going here!?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Harry was going to attack me!" Dudley whimpered, trying to get Harry in trouble. "He was going to use you-know-what on me."

"No I wasn't" Harry shouted back, "You stole something of mine and I want it back. It has nothing to do with magic."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOW TO SPEAK THAT WORD UNDER MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry knew he was going to be in trouble.

_**Ding Dong**_

Thank goodness, saved by the bell.

Uncle Vernon grumbled ("Stay here boy!") as he rose from the table and headed to answer the door. Harry then noticed his cousin completely forgot about the note as he tossed it on the table and was quickly distracted by the Television. As soon as Dudley's head was turned away. Harry quickly slipped it safely back in his pocket.

"BOY, GET HERE OVER HERE THIS INSTANCE!!!"

When Harry obediently rushed to the living room, he instantly saw the reason Uncle Vernon was upset. Arthur Weasley was standing in the open doorway, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Ah hello there Harry" Mr. Weasley greeted. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks" Harry replied.

"What the blazes are you doing here?" Uncle Vernon interrupted fuming. Apparently he never forgot the fiasco when the Weasleys picked Harry up for the World Cup.

"Oh I do apologize for the dropping by unannounced, Mr. Dursley." Mr. Weasley explained. "I was just contacted by one of Harry's teachers to come and pick him up for the rest of the summer."

Uncle Vernon just turned to Harry like he just wanted to melt the teen's face off with his eyes. "I see" He only said in reply.

"Well I can come back later if it's a bad time." Arthur said, "I just finished with an assignment so I just happen to have a car with me, and none of my boys are with me either…"

"Very well" Uncle Vernon finally gave in, "You can take the boy, just be quick about it."

So as the Dursleys hid in the far section of the house, Mr. Weasley followed Harry upstairs to his room and helped him gather all of the young wizard's belongings swiftly out of the house. After throwing Harry's school things in the trunk and Hedwig in the back seat, they were soon finally driving away from Privet Drive Number Four."So Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "How have you been?"

"Alright" Harry replied.

"Good, Good." Mr. Weasley said. "I hope your uncle wasn't too upset of me suddenly appearing at his doorstep."

"Well he never got over when I did as a baby." Harry told him.

"Ah well, it was only an hour ago when Dumbledore sent me a letter to pick you from your house. He didn't tell me why though."

For a second Harry thought maybe it was because of his horrible dream about Voldemort, but he realized he never told anyone about it. Maybe now he can finally start getting some answers.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can doves carry letters?"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't mean to be a stickler, but I don't like it when people do one word reviews. I'd like to know what they like about my story, and what's parts they don't like, as long as it's constructive. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. If I was, I wouldn't be writing this at all.

Harry Potter (c) by J.K. Rowling, Masayume Pinkgirl owned by Me

* * *

**Hikari Chapter 3**

After a few hours of driving and catching up with Mr. Weasley, Harry looked around outside and noticed they were going through an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Positive Harry" Mr. Weasley assured him.

"But aren't we going to the Burrow?"

"Actually, we're not. Dumbledore thought you would like to spend the rest of the holidays somewhere else." The older wizard explained, "Ah here we are."

The car started to slow down as Mr. Weasley parked them on the side of the street. Harry stepped out and looked around the row of houses. "Where are we?"

"You'll see" Mr. Weasley said, as he walked around the car with Harry's trunk and up to one of the houses in front of them. Harry took his owl and nervously followed. The house Mr. Weasley was leading them to was much darker and run down than the others around it. However, the older wizard just casually strolled up the front steps and knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, he turned the handle and opened the door, motioning Harry to follow.

"Hello!" Mr. Weasley called out as they walked in, "I'm here with Harry"

Harry just stumbled around the entryway. This house probably was just as dark and creepy as the outside, it not more. He didn't completely understand why Dumbledore thought he would want to spend the rest of the holidays here, until suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hello Harry," A very familiar voice said, "Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place"

Harry quickly turned around. As soon as he saw who it was his face instantly lit up.

"Sirius!"

The young teenager wrapped his arms around his godfather.

"Goodness Harry," Sirius Black said, "I think you grow taller each time I see you."

"Well then, I suppose I'll be off then." Mr. Weasley broke in. "All of Harry's things are right here, Sirius."

"Thank you Arthur" Sirius replied, "See you and Molly next week."

After giving their good byes to Mr. Weasley, Harry went to take his trunk, but Sirius grabbed it instead.

"I've got it Harry, you just take care of Hedwig," The older wizard told him,

As the reunited wizards climbed the stairs, Harry decided to ask "So what's next week?"

"Oh just an Order meeting," Sirius informed him, "Arthur told you all about the Order right?"

"Yeah, the Order of the Phoenix" Harry replied, "for uncovering what Voldemort is up to."

"Well I've been using my old home for our headquarters," Sirius explained "for meetings and such."

Soon as they finally reached the second floor, Sirius led Harry to a bedroom he made up for his godson. It was a bit dusty and old, but it was definitely better than what he had at the Dursleys. Sirius threw Harry trunk on the bed as the teen put his owl on the nearby desk.

"Sorry about the mess." Sirius said. "I was only told of you were coming this afternoon and apparently my house elf neglected to finish cleaning it."

"Did Dumbledore tell you why I needed to be picked up so all of the sudden?" Harry asked him.

"No but I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure he has a good reason, like how he won't tell the Order who he was able to hire as your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he sat next to Sirius on the bed. "Mr. Weasley didn't tell me anything about that."

Sirius mentally bit his lip. He probably wasn't supposed to tell Harry that. "Well, as soon as you lost yet another Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this past year, we uncovered that the Ministry was going to try to push one of their own into Hogwarts. From what we found out it was going to be some undersecretary of Fudge's. But somehow Dumbledore was able to find someone in time before they were able to follow through with plans. He just refuses to tell any of us who this person is."

"Well from what happened last year, I could understand why." Harry said. The young wizard didn't want to have to deal with another teacher trying to knock him off, _again._

"Though he did mention something about the person being out of the country for the summer" Sirius told him.

Harry suddenly became very confused. "What could this person possibly be doing out of the country?"

"Holy Crap"

Jennifer Noir, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, had called her seven teenage students to meet her at a deserted table in the park. After they all arrived and sat down, she slammed a pile of used textbooks right in front of them.

"I picked these up before I left London," She told them, "make sure to get a look at them all because you have four years of magical studies to catch up on."

Jennifer sat down at the table as the teenagers warily started pulling subjects out one by one. Kellen instantly claimed for the books on Potions while Kelly's nose was already in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. _Kristy and Linsa were both reading _Magical Herbs and Fungi_ while Casey was looking at a book about a sport called "Quidditch". Then the young woman smiled as she saw Jefferson and Trisha being very cute as they cuddled up together and sharing the Transmutation textbook.

The previous day when the teens received their letters, Jennifer left with her brother from the coffee shop so that she could talk to their Aunt and Uncle about taking Jefferson to Hogwarts. She remembered when she first met them a few months ago; her aunt (who was their mom's older sister) wrapped her arms around Jennifer in tears, saying how much she missed her and how much she hated Jennifer's good for nothing father for taking her away without a single trace. She also knew Jefferson was like a son to them, and Jennifer didn't know how they would react to her taking him to some place they never heard of, so that she could teach him how to control supernatural powers they didn't even know he had.

This time, when Jennifer walked into the house with Jefferson unexpected, the first thing she did was nudged her brother to show their Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Edward his letter from Hogwarts.

"So, um, this is where you got your new Job" Uncle Ed could only say after he read it.

"Yes it is" Jennifer simply explained, "And I want to take Jefferson with me to Hogwarts so he can study magic."

"Well, this is very…all of the sudden." He replied. "I'm not sure if I completely understand what all this wizarding stuff means. What do you think Bec?"

Aunt Becky was still reading the letter over again.

"Aunt Becky, I really want to go with Jennifer" Jefferson asked desperately.

"Edward, don't you get it?" She unexpectedly said, "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Jefferson asked.

"Your _father_, that's what."

Jennifer looked at her brother worried. They also never told their aunt and uncle about how their father was an immortal being of darkness bent on taking over the world.

"What do you mean Bec?" Uncle Ed asked her.

"He was a wizard, wasn't he Jen?" She said. "That's why he took you away and deserted your mother, because he wanted you learn magic and be just like him."

"Um, yeah I suppose," Jennifer replied back. That actually wasn't completely false.

"And I bet that's how he got Amelia to marry him in the first place." Aunt Becky ranted. "He probably used some spell on her or something. Explains why she was still so hopelessly committed to that heartless bastard after he disappeared from the face of the planet."

After giving his aunt a minute to calm down, Jefferson spoke up again. "So can I go?" He asked "Trisha and all our friends are going too."

"Oh, um…" His aunt she responded after composing herself, "Well I suppose it would be alright since you sister and you girlfriend are going to be there. In fact I think we have a beach house near London you can use."

Jennifer watched as her baby brother cheered and hugged his aunt and uncle joyfully just as he was now smiling cheerfully with his girlfriend as they and their friends prepared for a huge change in their lives. Though at that moment she wondered if she should tell how important it was for them to be at Hogwarts this year.

"What the Heck! There's only like six types of dragons in here!" Kelly yelled out.

Well, maybe later.

Somewhere else in the world, in the evil lair of the Dark Lord Voldemort, The Lord himself was sitting down waiting for the arrival of his new and old allay.

"Here you are, my Lord," Wormtail said after he poured a cup of tea for him, "Though may I ask my Lord why he requested two cups for his tea?"

Voldemort just shot Wormtail a vicious look with his narrow snake like eyes.

"No." The Dark Lord merely replied, "That will be all Wormtail, Now leave my presence."

The short stubby wizard merely bowed as he left the room. As soon as Voldemort tasted a sip from his cup, He suddenly heard another voice in the room.

"Why do you still insist on surrounding yourself with such pathetic imbeciles?"

Voldemort smirked as he put his tea back on the table. "Because they know with out me they are nothing. It's all about loyalty my old friend."

The Angel of Darkness appeared from the shadows. He sat down across from the Dark Lord and took the other cup of tea in his hand. "Ah, of course, loyalty" He replied

"Yes, even you know the importance of followers who recognize your greatness and are also willing to do your bidding." Voldemort told them.

"They will only fail you" The other simply said. "Despite any efforts you take to make them perfect."

Voldemort knew exactly what his old friend was talking about. "Well I suppose that's what you get for knocking up some filthy muggle." He smirked

_**CRACK**_

Black energy erupted in the Angel of Darkness's hand, shattering the tea cup into pieces.

"I happened to have loved that _filthy muggle_." He sheared back angrily. "She was the mother of my children and I would have easily made her my queen if she hadn't died."

Voldemort smiled in triumph that he finally hit a nerve, but there was something he heard that was unexpected. "Did you say you had _children, _meaning you have more than the one I already met?"

"Yes, in the recent year I discovered I also have a…" Just then the Angel of Darkness paused and looked right into Voldemort eyes.

"You know, it's very rude to spy on other people's conversation."

Harry cried out in pain as he gripped his scar. His head burned in agony as he struggled to breath and his heart couldn't stop pounding.

"Harry! I heard a scream! Are you alright?" Sirius suddenly burst into the room, taking the young wizard's shoulders as the godfather tried to comfort his godson.

Harry could only give one answer him as he body slowly started to calm down. "It happened again." He let out.

"Did you dream about Voldemort again, like last year?" Sirius asked.

Harry separated himself from his godfather. "Yeah," he told him, "It first happened a couple of weeks ago. I dreamed that I was in Voldemort's lair with all his Death Eaters. But someone else was there too, someone the Death Eaters didn't know. He just appeared out of no where and said he was looking for Voldemort. One of them tried to use the Killing Curse on him, but it just shot around him, not even leaving a scratch."

Harry saw Sirius's eyes suddenly grow wide in shock. "What happened next?"

"Voldemort walked in and he knew who that person was." Harry explained, "He called him 'The Angel of Darkness'"

"And tonight?" Sirius asked.

"I saw him again with Voldemort" Harry told him, "But he seems to know when I'm watching them and wakes me up." Harry paused for a moment and realized something he completely forgotten. The young teen quickly climbed out of bed, going over to his truck and opening it.

"Harry, what is it?" Sirius asked still worried, standing up as well.

"It happened after I woke up from my first dream." Harry said as he frantically searched through his trunk and grabbed what he was looking for.

"I was trying to figure out it meant" Harry continued, "Then I suddenly heard a sound by my window and there was a dove sitting outside with a small letter for me. I asked Mr. Weasley if doves could be used to carry letters said they could if they were small, but they lacked the ability to navigate over long distances, meaning it would have to come from somewhere very close."

"Sirius, I think someone is watching me."


	4. Chapter 4

Just incase you were wondering, I already got like eleven chapters typed up of this. Though I'm making sure to do some last minute revision before I post them.

Harry Potter (c) by J.K Rowling, Masayume Pinkgirl characters own by me.

**

* * *

****Hikari Chapter 4**

The month of August was already halfway gone, and Trisha was lying across her bed, studying the Transmutation textbook she borrowed. Since Jennifer told her that they wouldn't be able to get any wands till they went to London, the young teenager decided to use of her drawing pencils instead to mimic the wand movements diagramed in her book. Though she kept on thinking she probably wasn't doing the motions right or pronouncing the inactions correctly. Luckily, Kelly decided to call her, so she was let herself have a break.

"Kellen tells me you're hogging the Transmutation book." Kelly said over the phone, "Apparently she's already memorized all the others, and wants to see that one before we start school."

"Well tell her she can have it." Trisha told her back, "I think I've done all the studying I can do for now."

"Okay," Kelly replied, "Apparently she's been experimenting with potions on her own. She'll probably end up blowing her lab under the high school by the time summer's over."

"Well that's probably not a bad idea. If anyone finds the computer in that place while we're at Hogwarts, there go our secret identities."

"True, but she said she's also been working on some lockdown security stuff, so I don't think we have to worry about it."

Trisha then paused for a moment, realizing something, and picked up speaking. "Wait, when do _you _talk to Kellen? I though you hated how she was going out with Ryouchi."

"Well she called me begging for the Fantastic Beasts book." Kelly explained, "I ended up giving it up to her after I found out the domestication of dragons has been outlawed for centuries."

"Aw, sorry Kel"

"Eh, it's alright" She said. "But, those wizards are going to have to think twice about taking my baby Seiryuu away from me."

Trisha laughed as she pictured a mass of wizards trying to hex her best friend's hundred foot water dragon. But before she could reply, she suddenly spotted a bright flashing pink light from her desk, knowing it was time to get off the phone.

"Sorry Kel, I got to go." She said. "Crystalla finally wants to talk after I've been trying to get a hold of her for weeks."

"Okay I need to make another call anyways," Kelly replied, "Talk to you later Trish."

"Talk to you later, Kel"

Trisha closed her phone and rushed over to her desk, where her pink star necklace was flashing brightly. Three weeks ago, she went home and had to explain to her mother she was accepted to a school for witchcraft and wizardry overseas. After a few minutes of explaining and pleading, her mother finally agreed to let her go. As soon as she went up to her room, she shut the door and called for Crystalla to come and see her. Though after calling Crystalla's name out a few times, she had to stop before anyone in her family found out what she was doing (When her cousin Linsa was living with her family, she actually overheard Trisha talking to Crystalla in her room.) Now the Angel of Light finally was willing to talk to her, and Trisha definitely had lots to say.

Trisha picked up her pink star necklace and clasped it around her neck. Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and vanished from her room. A second later, she re-appeared in a tall sparkling crystal blue shrine. Trisha was now in her powerful superhero form, clad in her shocking pink costume with her signature boots, gloves, and cape. Her red hair turned into a matching shade of pink and her emerald eyes were now deep magenta.

Pinkgirl stepped out of the shine into a city that existed very long time ago, where the sky was dark and lifeless and ancient structures were now crumbled along the cliffs of an endless canyon. She found her way to a building that was still somewhat intact. After climbing a flight of stairs, Pinkgirl finally found the woman she was looking for by a balcony. She had long silver hair and wore a flowing pale cerulean dress as she was just leaning against a pillar, staring out into her once beautiful realm

"It about time, Crystalla" Pinkgirl said.

Sparkling blue eyes turned to the super heroine.

"Ah nice to see you too Pinkgirl" Crystalla greeted "I apologized for not responding to your calls right away. You see, there was some things I needed to take care of..."

"Uh huh" The younger girl replied, "Anything to do with Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry?"

Crystalla just smiled at her. "It seems I can never get past you."

"Well when Jennifer told me Kuromaru were friends an evil wizard, I knew you had to be somehow involved with her new employment." Pinkgirl told her.

Crystalla turned away from her.

"Crystalla what is it?" She asked.

"I had to go to Hogwarts a couple of months ago to see the Headmaster" She explained. "He happens to be an old friend of mine, and I had heard of a terrible _incident_ resulting in the death of a student. But what he told me was even more unsetting. You see, The Dark Lord has returned."

"Who?" Pinkgirl replied confused "Voldemort?"

"Yes" Crystalla answered, "He was able to come back to life using some very dark ancient magic, making him more powerful than before. I asked the Headmaster if he needed anything from me, and all he wanted was help in finding a new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Oh" Pinkgirl sighed rolling her eyes. "Let me guess, this Dark wizard guy just happens to be an old friend of Kuromaru's."

"Yes he most definitely is" Crystalla replied.

Pinkgirl sighed as Crystalla turned away again. They both knew what that meant. After a moment of awkward silence, the young girl decided to ask the woman something.

"Do you know anything about Harry Potter?" Pinkgirl asked, "Jennifer told us he was the one who got rid of Voldemort in the first place."

The Angel of Light merely looked at her and smiled. "Oh yes, it was very much unexpected what happened, even to me. Young Mr. Potter has a very heavy burden being the unfortunate adversary to the Dark Lord Voldemort."

It was the night of the Order of the Phoenix meeting, and Harry was shut in his room by his godfather, Sirius assuring him that he will tell Harry everything that happened afterwards. So Harry was left to do his much neglected summer homework, hoping it would keep his mind off what was going on downstairs. Unfortunately, just as he sat down at the dingy desk and opened up his textbook, he was instantly interrupted with a knock on his door.

"Is the meeting already over?" Harry mumbled to himself. He got up and walked over to his door and opened it, surprised to see a much needed friendly face.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello to you too" Ronald Weasley replied.

"Sorry" Harry said, "I'm so glad you're here, come in."

"Oh, guess what Harry?" Ron said and he followed his best friend into the room.

"What?"

The young red head reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny scarlet and gold badge, showing it to Harry. "I made prefect!" He exclaimed.

"That's great Ron!" Harry responded. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Ron replied timidly. "Hermione made prefect too, though she thought you we're going get the badge instead of me."

Harry froze for a moment. He hadn't thought about that. "No it's alright. I'm always breaking the rules left and right." Harry told his best friend. "You deserve it more than I do."

"Thanks." The red head said back, "Mum said she'll buy me a new broom when we get our books and things for school. Though, it will probably be only a Cleansweep, but it should still work."

"Work for what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about trying out for Quidditch this year." Ron admitted, "Since Gryffindor's going to need a new Keeper and all."

"Really? That would be great if you were on the team." Harry told him.

Ron's face went a nervous pink "Well enough about me, Harry, what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing good unfortunately" The two young wizards sat down on the cold floor as Harry explained about the scary dreams he had about Lord Voldemort and the Angel of Darkness, and the mysterious note afterwards. Ron just hanged on his ever word in shock.

"Bloody Hell" Ron could only respond. "I hope those dreams aren't real, and who would call himself 'The Angel of Darkness'?"

"Well Voldemort calls himself the Dark Lord." Harry explained. "So it's probably the same thing."

"I suppose." Ron replied, "Do you think he sent you that letter?"

"I don't know." Harry told him "Sirius is showing it to the rest of the Order."

"Well, what did it say?"

"Uh…" Harry knew every word on that note after reading it over and over again trying to figure it out. "It starting something like; 'No matter what the time, you're just alone…'"

_**Knock Knock**_

Someone knocked on the door, breaking Harry off. The two boys stood up He answered the door with his godfather on the other side.

"You two boys can come out now, the meeting is over" Sirius said, "And Ron, your mother says it's time to go home."

"Okay, see you later Harry." Ron said as left the room.

"Yeah see later Ron."

"You need to come down too Harry," The older wizard said, "Dumbledore wants to speak with you."

"What?" Harry responded as he followed Sirius downstairs. The young wizard was lead to the main dining room just as Harry's least favorite hooked nosed potions teacher arguing with Dumbledore. As soon as Snape saw Harry and Sirius walk in, he instantly stopped and stomped out.

"Potter, Black" Snape simply spoke as he passed by them.

"Snivellus" Sirius spoke back. Snape merely tightened his eyes at them as he left the room.

"Ah, Harry. Please come and sit down" Harry looked over and saw the headmaster of Hogwarts sitting at the dining table. "Sirius, would you give us a moment please" he requested

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore" Sirius replied. As his godfather left the meeting room, Harry nervously sat next to the wise old wizard.

"So Harry, I hear you had very interesting summer." Dumbledore simply said.

"Yes Sir"

"What Sirius told us was very unsettling, no doubt about it" The older wizard said.

"They're just dreams right?" Harry said back.

Dumbledore then sighed at the young boy. "Not they are not just mere dreams, Harry." He said, "You are in fact seeing through Voldemort's mind in your sleep, from the connection created when he gave you that scar. It is something I have feared from the events of last year."

Harry just stared down in shock. Great, just great.

"Professor, does this mean Voldemort can see through my mind as well." Harry asked.

"I do not know Harry. That is something we must be very careful about." Dumbledore told him. "However, from what Sirius has explained, Voldemort does not seem to know you are watching until the Angel of Darkness tells him so,"

"Do you have any idea who the Angel of Darkness is?" Harry asked.

"I have my speculations; however, I wanted to ask you about this." The old wizard pulled out something in front of Harry onto the table; it was the small light blue note. "When _exactly _did you get this?"

"Um, it was after my first dream." Harry told his teacher.

"Was it right after you woke up from the dream, or the morning after?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Right after," Harry said, though he didn't quite understand the difference, "The dove was sitting outside my window about thirty seconds after I woke up with my scar hurting."

"I see" Dumbledore replied. "Harry, promise me you will come to me right away if you have any more dreams about the Angel of Darkness or receive any more notes like this one."

Harry didn't completely understand what was going on, like there was something Dumbledore wasn't telling him, but he trusted the elder wizard, so he simply replied. "I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

In school right now, and I still have chapters to work on, so updates maybe not so frequent.

* * *

**Hikari Chapter 5**

It was finally the end of the summer, and time for Trisha and her superhero friends to go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They took after an overnight flight and after a quick drop off of luggage at a beach house owned by Jefferson's adoptive parents, the group then had to follow Jennifer through downtown London to an old run downed pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" (Some of them moaning the way) where the entrance to "Diagon Alley" was suppose to be. By the time she took them to a brick wall in the back of the pub, the Americans already got a few stares from the strangely clad wizards and witches. Trisha couldn't help but notice the bar keep was particularly looking at her with an almost confused face.

Jennifer tapped on one of the bricks and the wall opened up to a bustling street with stores, kiosks and witches and wizard of all shapes and sizes. When they made their way down the young American teenagers couldn't help getting a few more turned heads.

"Why do they keep on staring at us?" Jefferson asked his sister.

"Because to them we look like muggles" She told him.

Their first stop was a place called Gringotts where they needed get the wizards form of money. So as Jennifer followed a tiny goblin down into dungeons, also with Casey and Kristy unexpectedly, the rest of the teens end up exchanging the money their parents gave them (after already exchanging them at the airport) for different sized coins of gold, silver, and bronze. Though, they found it very strange when Trisha walked up to one of the goblins to exchange her money, it instantly asked her if she was going to make a deposit.

As soon as they left the bank, their teacher then instructed them to split into pairs, and gave them strict orders to "Stay out of Knockturn Alley or else" and to rendezvous later that day. So Trisha paired up with her best friend Kelly, stumbling around the Alley searching for the different places Jennifer had them write down on their supply lists.

"So, what were you saying before in the book store?" Trisha asked as they strolled down the crowed street.

"Oh, apparently Hiroji and his dork of a brother are being sent on some specialty training by their grandfather." Her best friend explained. "And they're going to out of contact for almost a year. Hiroji is who I called the other day."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kel" Trisha replied. "Did you and Kellen tell them about Hogwarts?"

"No because Jen said not to." Kelly sighed, "But I'm thinking next year we might after seeing how it all works out. Though it's kind of a weird coincidence they going to be away from home the same time we're at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Trisha turned back out to the street and suddenly spotted the next store they needed to go.

"Oh, it's just over there" She said, pointing across the street. "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C"

"Damn." Kelly simple spoke out "You and your eagle eyes"

The two girls ran down the street and entered the shop. Inside the building was two floors filled with shelves of long narrow boxes stacked on top of each other. They walked to the front desk and looked around.

"Hello?" Trisha called out, "Is anyone here?"

A tall elderly man popped out from behind one of the piles of boxes. "Ah, welcome, welcome!" He greeted as he approached the girls. He then took one look at Trisha, and a smiled curled on his face.

"I believe I know exactly what you need." Ollivander said as he instantly turned back to the shelves. He carefully pulled out one of the boxes from one of the stacks and showed it to Trisha. Inside was a beautiful light brown wand with and finely crafted handle. "Redwood, 14 inches, phoenix feather" He described and he motioned for the young witch to take it. Trisha picked up the wand into her hands ("ooohhh….." Kelly let out) and the wand suddenly let out a warm light. She peeked down at her chest and saw her pink star necklace glowing with the wand. Luckily Ollivander didn't seem to notice.

"Mmm…Interesting" Ollivander merely commented.

"What?" Trisha asked.

"Well, you see my dear; the wands here at Ollivander's are made with cores of unicorn hair, phoenix feathers, and dragon heartstrings. When this particular wand was made, there was a slight mishap resulting two fully functioning redwood wands, each with half of the same feather as its core." He explained "It just so happens I sold the other wand not long ago to a young girl who looked very much like you."

Ollivander then turned strait to Kelly. "Now for you…"

"Can I get one with a dragon heartstring?" She asked hopping up and down.

"Now we must not get ahead of ourselves." He told her. "The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Let's see here…" He went back to his selves and pulled out another box. Kelly tried the wand he picked out, but instead of giving off a soft glow, it jumped out of her hand.

"Son of a..."Kelly almost swore.

"Oh well, let's try another one shall we?" He said.

A few more wands, explosions and choice words made by Kelly later, Ollivander decided to give the blue haired girl, "Holly, 15 inches, dragon heartstring" He told her. "Unusual combination, but it might work…" The girl held it up reluctantly, expecting something to go wrong, but instead it made a loud roar, like it was calling out to Kelly's silver dragon pendant. Ollivander again just smiled ignorantly.

"Ah excellent, excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed.

The two girls each gave up seven galleons and left the store. Kelly couldn't help but squeal and hug her new wand.

"Would you stop that?" Trisha said. "We're getting enough stares already."

"I can't help it if even a part of a dragon recognizes its god Seiryuu." She said, tapping on her dragon pendant. "Though what do you think that whole 'half a feather' thing he said about your wand was about?"

"Sounded a lot like how I accidentally separated myself and made Dark Pinkgirl" Trisha replied looking at her wand.

"Do you think the girl he was talking about was her?" Kelly asked.

"Can't be" Trisha told her "Kuromaru killed her after helping me rescuing Jefferson."

"Oh yeah..." Kelly looked around the street. "Cool, a broom store!"

"Kelly, we don't need brooms." Trisha told her friend "Not unless we're going to play that suicidal flying game Jennifer told us about."

"I know." Kelly assured her. "I just want to go look."

"Fine" Trisha looked over and spotted an ice cream cart next to the store "Don't take to long; we need to meet back with the others soon."

It was already the end of the summer when Harry realized he didn't get his school supplies yet. Luckily for him, Ron was going to Diagon alley with his parents to get his new broom. So the day before the train left for Hogwarts, Harry headed to the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys. As soon as they arrived, the young wizard suddenly felt a slug on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very upset familiar face behind him.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you were having dreams about You-Know-Who?" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry" Harry apologized.

"Leave him alone, Hermoine." Ron shot back. "He's had a ruff summer."

"I suppose that's why you too waited till the last possible day to get your supplies for the new term." She remarked.

"What about you?" Ron shot back. "You're here on the last day too."

"I'm only here to find some more extra reading, that's all" She explained.

"Of course" Ron sighed.

"Be sure to tell me all about your dreams on the train tomorrow." She said and then turned back around. The two boys just looked at each other nervously as they followed her to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The Weasleys went off on their own as Harry followed Hermione to Flourish and Blotts. He started searching the shelves the new books on his list as Hermione was looking at some books about magic in other countries.

"Hey Harry looks who's here." Hermione said as she directed Harry to the other side of the store. The young wizard cringed as he saw a familiar and pretty dark haired Ravenclaw girl was there.

"Why don't you go say hi to Cho?" Hermione told him. "I bet she would love to see you."

"Hermione, I saw her boyfriend get killed by Voldemort." Harry explained, "I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now."

Harry swiftly paid for his books and left the store. Seeing Cho again brought back memories Harry wanted to forget, but couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Harry would never forget the lifeless look on Cedric's face after he was killed by Lord Voldemort, and having to bring his body back to everyone. But He could easily see on Cho's sorrow stricken face that she wasn't over Cedric; and because of that Harry knew he could never be with her.

The young wizard suddenly found himself outside the broom store where he knew Ron was picking out a broom. Harry thought about going in until he saw a young red head girl buying some ice cream nearby so he strolled up next to her and decided to talk to her without looking at her face. "Hey Ginny, I didn't know you were here" He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well your mum said you were at home." He replied checking out the different flavors, "Did the twins bring you here or something?"

"Uh…I think you got the wrong person."

Harry looked over and he wasn't talking to Ginny at all. This girl was someone he never seen before. She had long reddish brown hair and sparkling green eyes, and she was wearing muggle jeans with a pink shirt, which matched perfectly with the gold pink star necklace around her neck.

"I …uh…thought you were a friend of mine." Harry stumbled out as he face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." The girl simply smiled at him. She had a really pretty smile.

"Ten knuts please." The shop keeper told her.

"Oh right, uhh…" The girl searched her bag for the money. Harry saw her having trouble figuring out which coins to give the shop keeper, so he step up and handed over some of his coins instead.

"Oh no, you don't have to." She said.

"It's okay" Harry assured her. The girl sounded like she was an American, so she must be visiting from overseas. "The least I can do for making a fool of myself." The girl giggled and he couldn't help but smile with her.

"Hey Pinky, over here!"

Harry turned around and saw another girl with long dark blue hair waving with both arms at them.

"Coming!" The girl called back. "Thanks" She told Harry as she took her ice cream and left to meet her friend.

"No problem…" Harry stuttered out as he watched the girl walk away.

"Hey Harry!"

He turned back around and saw Ron holding a brand new broom. "It's the new Cleansweep eleven." Ron said, "Though I doubt it's not near as good as your Firebolt."

"Oh, it looks great." Harry told his friend He turned his head around and saw that the girl with red hair already disappeared.

"There was this scary looking girl with blond hair and tan skin buying a Nimbus 2004." Ron was still telling him, "Hey, are you alright mate?"

"Oh yeah," Harry assured him, "There just was this pretty girl with red hair I mistook for Ginny."

"So you think Ginny's a pretty girl, eh mate?" Ron replied back.

"No, that's not what I meant…I mean she's not bad, but…" Harry said red in the face. His best friend simply grinned at him.

"It's alright Harry" Ron assured him "It's just that the twins and I have been hearing about Ginny becoming very popular with boys, and I would rather see her with my best mate than anyone else."

"Thanks, but Ginny's like a sister to me." Harry told him "It would be kind of weird if we were together."

"Oh alright" Ron replied, "Just know I would be okay with it if you want to."

Harry just sighed as he followed his best mate, wondering if he would ever see that red-headed girl again.

Trisha ran up to Kelly to find their two friends Casey and Kristy was with her. "Nice broom" She said to Casey noticing the nicely shaped broom in her athletic friend's hands.

"Thanks." Casey merely replied

"They called it a Nimbus two thousand and four" Kristy added.

"How did you afford that?" Kelly asked. "It looks like one of the top of the line ones I saw."

"SJC expense account" Casey answered. "We got to use whatever we wanted from their vault in Gringotts."

"Oh…, huh?"

"Tanera told us the Secret Justice Command wants as many witches and wizards as they can get." Kristy explained, "They were happy to sponsor us going to Hogwarts."

"Lucky" Kelly simply responded as the four girls began to make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, Trish, who was that guy you were talking to at the ice cream cart?" She asked her best friend.

"I don't know" Trisha told her, "But I think he needs to get that scar on his forehead looked at."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for awhile. However ever I'm stuck at Chapter 17 right now, so I'll putting some more up soon. Also, Hiroji's name is now Hiroshi because I think it sounds alot better, (Hiroshi Fushichou) and fits his personality.

**

* * *

**

**Hikari - Chapter 6**

Harry Potter had to wake up early in the morning on September 1st, the first day of school at Hogwarts. After he got dressed and ate a good breakfast with Sirius, he went back to his room to make sure all of his things were ready for the Hogwarts Express. As he turned to grab his broom, he suddenly caught himself in the mirror, gazing at the scar on his forehead. How could he go to school like it was any other year when mortal enemy was out there some where, now allied with someone who was more powerful and any wizard alive? As he turned away from the mirror to grab Hedwig in her cage, all Harry could do was to try to push all those anxious feelings away for now and try to get on with his life, no matter how screwed up it was.

So Harry dragged his things downstairs and gave his godfather one last hug, promising to write often and come back for the Christmas holidays. When Harry walked out the front door, he saw the Weasleys pull up in their car and stop on the side of the road. Mrs. Weasley rushed up to him and gave him a motherly hug and kiss on the cheek right before she ordered the twins to put his things in the trunk of the car. Harry climbed into the back seat of the car next to Ron where He found Ginny was next his best mate. He waved and greeted her and she smiled and greeted him back. Ginny had a pretty smile too.

As soon as they reached Kings Cross, Harry made his way through the train station to the magical entrance to platform nine and three quarters, like he did in years past. This year, as he ran through the pillar, he knew this year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would be completely different.

Jennifer woke the teenagers up early on the morning of September the 1st. They were able to get a halfway decent night sleep at the beach house, but now they apparently had to take a train to Hogwarts today. After slowly getting out of bed and eating a quick breakfast, the seven sleepy eyed Americans and their teacher rode a bus through London to King's Cross. That was when Jennifer finally handed them each a ticket before leading them to the different platforms at the train station. However the teenagers became very confused when they read the number of the platform their train was on.

"Nine and three quarters" Kelly shouted out "What kind of crap is this?"

"It's probably a secret platform the wizards made for themselves, Kelly" Kellen theorized to her. "If I had to guess, it's a pocket dimension between platforms nine and ten."

"You know, that's exactly right Kellen." Jennifer replied.

"Thank you"

"Know it all."

But when they arrived between the two numbers, the teens watched Jennifer step around the pillars, scanning her eyes up down each one.

"Here it is" She said tapping the side of one "Just run through this and goes strait there."

The teenagers looked at each other, but before any of them say anything back, Trisha stepped up and pushed her cart into the pillar. Her friends cringed as they expected her to crash, but gasped when they saw her vanish right through it.

When Trisha speeded to the other side of the brick pillar, she suddenly found herself in a bustling station with an old fashioned train marked "Hogwarts Express" in front of her. It was just as busy as Diagon Alley. Parents kissing their children good bye, trolleys pushing piles of suitcases, and teenage wizards like herself friendly greeting each other after being separated over the summer.

"Hey are you alright?"

Trisha jumped as she found Jefferson appeared behind her.

"Yeah" She said, "I just wish Nefertiri was here to see this."

Jefferson smiled at her and took her hand affectionately into his. "I bet she would have loved to come." He told her, "And would want you to enjoy it and not worry about her or anything else."

The young red headed girl instantly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend while he just accepted her sudden embrace. Trisha knew had to tell them everything now.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry broke away from staring through the window to his Ron and Hermione across from him. Ron and he met up with Hermione on the train and found an empty compartment for the three of them. As soon as they were on their way, he finally showed them the note he received over the summer from a dove. However as they were reading it, he glanced over to the window and thought he saw the same white dove flying outside. When Hermione broke his attention off, he looked back and what ever it wasn't there anymore.

"It's nothing." The young wizard assured her.

"Well as far as I can tell I doubt this was meant to scare or hurt you." Hermione said. "It looks like some sort of poem or song to me, like it was meant to make you feel better about the dreams you've been having"

"Yeah but who except You-Know-Who would know Harry was having dreams about him in the first place?" Ron questioned back.

"Not sure" Hermione replied him. "Harry, what did Dumbledore say?"

"He told me he was looking into it and to tell him if I have anymore dreams or receive anymore notes." Harry told her.

"Well as soon as we get to Hogwarts I'm going to see if I can find anything about this 'Angel of Darkness' in the library" She explained. "If You-Know-Who knows who he his, so there has to be something about him written somewhere."

_**CREAK**_

Suddenly the three young wizards froze silent as the sliding door was opening. Harry cringed as he thought it was Draco Malfoy making his annual appearance to mock him and his friends. However when the door opened up halfway, someone else's head popped in and looked around inside. The trio never had seen him before and Harry found it odd that he had short light blue hair.

"Excuse me, May my brother and I sit here" He asked. "There isn't room anywhere else."

"I suppose" Harry told him.

"Thanks." He replied and then took his head out. "Hey Ryouchi, Ryouchi!" They heard him call out down the car.

He turned back to them, "Excuse me for just one moment." He said. As soon as he shut the sliding door, the three friends turned to each other confused.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Ron merely said.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Did you notice his clothes?" Hermione commented, "I think he's from overseas, some part of Asia I believe."

The sliding door opened up again with the blue haired teen on the other side. "Well we probably could have found a place of our own if you didn't stop to flirt with every pretty young girl we past." They heard him say.

"My dear brother, I was merely being courteous to them." Another voice said, "We are guests in a foreign country, and we must extend our gratitude."

The blue hair boy walked in followed by another person whom they assumed was his brother; except he had deep crimson eyes and long flaming red hair that could name him as a Weasley. As soon as the red headed teen saw Hermione, he instantly plopped next to her and took her hands into his. "Ah, another beautiful young witch" He greeted.

"Oh, thank you" Hermione said back smiling. Harry noticed Ron's face suddenly became red.

"Ryouchi, would you stop that." The blue haired boy scolded. "What would your girlfriend think?"

"She would be perfectly fine with it, Hiroshi" The other told him. "Though I have to admit, my lady, you do resemble my darling Elaina very much. May I ask your name?"

"Sure" She told him blushing "It's Hermione Granger".

"What a lovely name." He said, "I am Ryouchi Fushichou, and this is my brother Hiroshi."

"Nice to meet you" Harry greeted, "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter?" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah that's me" Harry nervously grinned.

"Ah, our grandfather told us the story how you took down that dark wizard what's his name fourteen years ago" He explained "right after telling us our parents were like the witches and wizards here. They just didn't get to tell us about it before they died."

"Oh I'm so sorry Ryouchi." Hermione said.

"It's quite alright, Lady Hermione." Ryouchi assured her. "Grandfather told us all about how they bravely fought Dark Wizards in China when we were merely babies."

"China? You're from China?" Ron questioned, "Then how did you end up on the other side of the world?"

"Well it was the strangest thing." Hiroshi replied. "Grandfather was so surprised when we got our letters this past summer because he said parents wrote in their will for us to attend Hogwarts when each of us turned eleven."

"Hmm, maybe your parents meant to seal their will magically, but never had a chance before they passed away." Hermione said "It would be the only way to have your names down for Hogwarts."

"Why, that's a brilliant deduction Lady Hermione." Ryouchi exclaimed. Harry saw Ron all of a sudden silently mimic Ryouchi, mocking what the other red head just said.

"Well if you need anything, we'll be happy to help you guys," Harry told them.

"Maybe you can explain the whole 'House' thing to us." Hiroshi said. "I don't completely understand how it's supposed to work."

"Sure" Harry could only reply. He saw Ron's face red up again when Ryouchi sweetly kissed Hermione's hand.

"Hiroshi, didn't you say your bother has a girlfriend?" Ron spoke out annoyed.

Jennifer directed the teens to the last car on the train where they found two empty compartments. She split them into each of the compartments; Jefferson, Trisha and Kelly with her in the back one, while the other four teenagers went into the forward one. After they threw their luggage above their seats, Jennifer closed the sliding door and took a seat next to her brother with the girls on the other side.

"So how long is it going to take to get there" Kelly asked.

"Awhile" She answered, "We should be there by night fall."

Soon after, a trolley came by selling different kinds of wizarding candy, so Jennifer generously bought her teenage friends each a chocolate frog, saying they were probably the safest to try, even though one attacked Kelly's face when she opened it. However after a few laughs, Trisha decided it was time to speak up.

"Oh, I had a chat with Crystalla a couple of weeks ago." She said bluntly. "She told me everything."

Right after she spoke those words, there was a moment of awkward silence between the four of them.

"What is she talking about Jen?" Jefferson said.

"She told you everything?" Jennifer replied strait to Trisha.

"Well, probably not _everything_" Trisha admitted, "But she did tell me all about how Voldemort came back to life and the Angel of Darkness is probably going to meet up with him, and how she got you your job…"

The teens narrowed into Jennifer. She sighed heavily as she turned to her friends. "Trust me, I don't know anymore than she told you." She explained. "There's a good chance Kuromaru is going to do that, and tell The Dark Lord all about you guys."

Trisha saw her boyfriend stiff up in his seat.

"Luckily, the Headmaster promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about me over the summer, so they won't know until we're already there." The older woman told them.

"So the Headmaster at Hogwarts knows all about us and what we can do?" Kelly replied.

"Yeah, Crystalla said they were old friends or something." Trisha informed her best friend.

"Don't worry, he's the only one who does at Hogwarts, and if there's anyone there you can trust with our secret its Albus Dumbledore." Jennifer continued, "However he's done us a _huge_ favor letting you all in his school, so until either Kuromaru or Voldemort make any sort of move, just lay low for now and concentrate on learning what I brought you to learn"

"What about this kid you talked about Jen?" Kelly asked, "What was his name, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, Crystalla neglected to tell me very much about him." Trisha added.

"Hmm, lets see" Their teacher replied, "Well he's definitely going to be at Hogwarts, and he should be same age as you, so it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him if you can, especially if you get sorted into his house there.."


	7. Chapter 7

Finally reached the sorting, yay!**_

* * *

_**

**_Hikari - Chapter 7_**

As day turned into night, the Hogwarts Express finally reached it's destination outside the grand castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione lead the two Fushichou brothers off the train and showed them where all the other first year students were gathering (Ryouchi kissing Hermione's hand again followed by Hiroshi scolding him while Ron gave more threatening looks and Harry just trying to stay out of it) before wishing them good luck on the sorting.

"I rather liked them" Hermione said as they made their way to the carriages. "I hope they get into Gryffindor, especially Ryouchi."

"Of course _you_ would like Ryouchi after all the attention he gave you for resembling his girlfriend." Ron shot back. "I bet Krum called you 'Lady Hermione' too."

"Actually, if you remember Ron" Harry replied "Krum could hardly pronounce her name at all."

"Oh, that's right" The two boys laughed.

"Oh stop it you too." Hermione scolded them. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of that bloody git?" Ron barked back. "The bloke reminds me of Percy with all the chivalrous flirting he gave you."

As the trio approached the carriages, Harry suddenly saw what could only be described as black skeleton horses with wings strapped to the carriages.

"Well all things aside, I think it will be wonderful to have some more exchange students after the Tournament last year." Hermione said turning her face away from the red headed boy as she climbed into the carriage, not noticing the black skeleton horses that were right in front of her. "It's good to be open to different cultures."

"I think it's Ryouchi who's a bit to open. I feel sorry for Hiroshi for having a brother like that" Ron climbed into the carriage after Hermione. Harry just continued to eye the black skeleton horses as he followed his friends in. Was he the only one who could see them?

"Well I'm off." Jennifer told the teenagers once they got off the train. "I'll see you all later at the feast."

"Wait, where are we supposed to go?" One of them asked.

"You guys are to go with the first year students to the castle. Just find the big guy calling out for them." She explained before she suddenly disappeared in the crowd.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kelly spoke.

The American teens looked around lost as the crowds shuffled by, the British students giving off confused glances at them. Trisha suddenly spotted a very large burly man with a lamp in his hand stomping down the platform as he was calling out "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Oh, I think she's talking about him," Trisha told her, directing her through the crowd.

"Wow, Jen wasn't joking" Jefferson commented as they went to catch up with the large burly man. "He is big."

"Hey Guys…"

"I bet he's a half-giant or something." Kellen remarked as they found themselves among a group of eleven year olds looking curiously at them.

"Guys.."

"Just like your sister to have us stuck with all the little people, Jeff" Kelly shot out.

**_"HEY!"_**

The teens turned around where Linsa was behind them trying to get their attentions. "Didn't you guys say Ryouchi and Hiroshi supposed to be in China?" She said timidly. Her friends just looked at each other and nodded yes to her. Linsa then motioned far in front of the group, where they gasped in surprise to who they ahead of them.

Kellen's boyfriend and his brother, Ryouchi and Hiroshi Fushichou were waiting by a the lake in front of Hogwarts with the small first year students . Kellen instantly ran up to the handsome red headed love of her life, wrapping her arms around him while she gave him a sweet kiss. After seeing her run up to his brother, Hiroshi turned around and saw her friends (specifically turning red in the face when he spotted Kelly) and instantly asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jennifer got a teaching job here." Jefferson explained, "You?"

"Our parents were wizards and wanted us to come here." Hiroshi answered, "They even left us their wands."

"You could have told me you were coming here." Kellen said to her boyfriend. "You could have come with us."

"Well, what matters is we're together now, my darling Elaina" Ryouchi told her as he kissed her hand. Kellen squealed in glee.

"Yeah maybe you'll stop flirting with every girl you pass in Hogwarts, like you did on the train." Hiroshi spoke out.

"Well I do admit I may have carried myself away with the girl we sat with." Ryouchi explained, "She reminded me so much of you my darling."

"Oh it's okay Ryouchi" His girlfriend assured him.

"Though, where are young Miss Tiara and Jessica?" The red head asked.

"They couldn't come this year," Casey informed him.

"Hmm, I wonder why…" Kelly spoke out.

But before she knew it, Hiroshi had moved close to her and said, "Sorry, I had no idea an arrangement was made that kept your sister from coming,"

Kelly's face suddenly turned a shade of pink. "Well, I suppose it's alright since you're here." She stuttered out. "I mean, she's already such powerfull sorceress, probably doesn't need to come to this stupid school."

"Hey! Are yer all the new transfer students?" The group turned over to find the burly man with the lamp calling out to them. "We're all need to get going to the castle for the sorting" He told them.

"Thestrals?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, what you saw must have been Thestrals." Hermione replied.

"I don't remember seeing anything" Ron shot back.

"That's because you can only see a Thestral if you have seen death" Hermione told him.

"Oh," Harry could only reply, "I suppose that explains it."

"_**Zeller, Rose!"**_

The Great Hall clapped loudly as the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry heard Ron and some of the other Gryffindor boys groan in relief.

"Hold on Ron," He said, "You know it's not over yet."

"What do you mean it's not over?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said.

Dumbledore stood up from the head table. "Unfortunately our sorting is not quite finished tonight." He announced. "Several new students from out of the country will be joining us, a few courteously of our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Did he say _several_ new students?" Harry replied. They only met two on the train.

We're never going to eat." Ron whined.

For moment Harry remembered the redheaded girl in pink and thought maybe Dumbledore was talking about her, but he knew he couldn't be that lucky.

"Each of them will be placed into the fifth year, and I hope every one of you will make them feel welcome." Dumbledore continued. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and opened another list of names.

_**"Fushichou, Hiroshi" **_

The hall suddenly erupted into whispers as the blue haired boy walked nervously in front of the whole school and sat on the stool. McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on his head and a few moments later it shouted **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The students reluctantly applauded as Hiroshi head towards the Hufflepuff table. However the students kind of scooted away from him, not understanding what was going on. Though, Harry didn't understand it either. As soon as he sat down Professor McGonagall called out _**"Fushichou, Ryouchi"**_

Ryouchi strolled confidently up to the front, making some of the girls squeal as he passed them by.

"Oh my, he's very good looking?" Lavender Brown remarked.

"Yes, and he's really nice too." Hermione told her. "We met him and his brother on the train." Ron made growling noises again.

A few seconds after the Hat was on his head it shouted out **"GRYFFINDOR"**. The girls clapped loudly as Ryouchi made his way to their table.

"Hello my dear new friends" He greeted as he sat down between Ron and Hermione. "How fortunate for me to be sorted into your house"

"We're glad to have you" Hermione replied cheerfully as some of the other girls tried to gather around him. Ron just turned in head away and made gagging faces.

"Do you know who the other newcomers are that Dumbledore mentioned?" Harry asked.

"They're our friends actually," Ryouchi told him, "Including…"

"_**Hearth, Elaina Kay!"**_

A teenage girl walked up. She had light brown hair and eyes, and wore a pair of squared glasses on her face.

"Is that your girlfriend Elaina?" Hermione asked Ryouchi.

"Yes, the one" Ryouchi replied.

"Bloody hell" Ron said, "She does look like Hermione."

As soon as the girl sat on the stool, the hat barely touched her head when it shouted **"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Oh I'm so sorry she didn't get into our house, Ryouchi" Hermione said.

"It's quite alright Lady Hermione." He assured her. "Ravenclaw will benefit from my darling Elaina's impectible genious."

"_**Iris, Cassandra"**_

A tall girl with tan skin and pale blonde hair walked up, glaring at everyone with scary garnet eyes.

"Hey I know her" Ron said, "She's the girl I saw in the broom store."

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **

The hall applauded as the girl walked down to their table. "I suppose I'm stuck with you Ryouchi" She said as she sat down on the other side of Ron.

"Oh you insult me, Cassandra." Ryouchi smirked.

"_**Narkford, Elizabeth"**_

Another teenage girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up. Harry thought it was same girl he met before, but this one's hair was cut short and her eyes more of a lemon-lime color.

"Cassandra, these are my new friends Lady Hermione, Sir Ronald" Ryouchi introduced, "And Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you" She said coolly.

"**HUFFLEPUFF"**

"You too, Cassandra…" Harry replied.

"Casey," She corrected, "Call me Casey."

"_**Noir, Jefferson"**_

A young boy with dark brown hair and eyes walked up and sat on the stool. When Harry saw a very anxious look on his face, it reminded Harry how nervous he was when he was sorted, almost getting in to Slytherin when he wanted to be in Gryffindor. Ryouchi and Casey suddenly quieted up as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head as they waited for him to be sorted. However after what if felt like a few minutes, it seemed he was taking a long time to be sorted.

"What's taking the hat?" Ron complained.

"SHH!!" Casey stopped him.

The other students started to get inpatient as the boy still was sitting there, until after a very long moment, the Hat shouted out;

"**SLYTHERIN"**

As the boy quietly stepped down to the emerald clad table, only a few students half hardly clapped.

"Dammit" Casey sharply swore.

"That isn't very good, is it Cassandra" Ryouchi said.

"No it's not."

Harry looked at his new friends confused. Soon after he heard McGonagall call out _**"Rose, Christine" **_A girl with a violet rose in her shimmering golden blond hair walked up next. Soon after the Sorting hat was placed on her head, it called out **"RAVENCLAW".**

"_**Seadragon, Kailyn"**_

Another girl came up the hall (why where there's so many girls?), however this time she was stomping up to the stool angrily. Harry noticed that she had long dark blue hair and aqua green eyes, very familiar dark blue hair and aqua green eyes. Then He suddenly remembered something from the previous day:

"_Hey Pinky, over here!" _

_Harry turned around and saw another girl with long dark blue hair waving with both arms at them._

"I think I've seen her before" Harry said. And she was friends with the girl in pink, so could she be also…

"**GRYFFINDOR"** The hat shouted out. Professor McGonagall pulled the hat of her head, but the girl with blue hair instantly jumped on her feet looking furious.

"HEY!" She suddenly yelled at the hat, "DON'T YOU DARE GET OFF MY HEAD YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH…"

"Miss Seadragon, please take you seat!" McGonagall ordered. The hall erupted into laughter as the girl stormed down to their table.

"Nice going Kelly" Casey said to her when she reached them.

"Yes, you really have away of making a complete idiot of yourself" Ryouchi added.

"Oh Shut up Ryouchi!" She snapped back as she planted herself next to Harry. Professor McGonagall was attempting to settle the rest of the school down.

"Hey I know you" Kelly said to him. "You're that scar headed kid Trisha was with."

"Who?" Harry replied. At that moment McGonagall shouted out the last name on her scroll.

"_**Starlight, Patricia"**_

Harry instantly turned around, and there she was. The beautiful red headed girl he met at Diagon Alley walking up to the front of the hall to be sorted. The young wizard smiled as he sat anxiously as the Sorting Hat was dropped on her head. Could she possibly get into his house, have classes with him, and eat meals at his table? Soon after, the sorting had finally shouted out its final answer;

"**GRYFFINDOR"**

The Great Hall loudly applauded (mostly in relief) as she walked down to their table. Harry almost stood up, but he froze when she was coming strait at him.

"Hey Trish," Kelly said casually, "Come sit next to Mr. Scar-head over here."

The girl looked right at Harry and then smiled. "Oh hey" She said as she took seat on the other side of him. "We just keep on running into each other, don't we?"

"Yeah" Harry replied smiling. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad year after all.

Dumbledore then stood up to the school. "Now that our sorting is happily over, you all must be very anxious for something to eat, so _tuck in_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikari - Chapter 8**

As soon as the Feast appeared on the long tables, the hungry students eagerly dove in to their food. While the teachers began to eat as well at the head table, Jennifer kept an eye on the student tables to see how well her young friends where doing. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables seem to be warming up fine to their new members. She quickly shifted her eyes to the Slytherin table, where her baby brother wasn't getting any sort of acknowledgement. Why was he sorted there in the first place? He could have easily gotten in to Gryffindor, hands down. She then shifted to that red and gold table, where ironically the four most powerful members of their group (except for Tina perhaps) were sitting. As she watched them get to know their new classmates, she found it quite amusing that Trisha was eating next to the Boy-Who-Lived.

However as soon as she went to take a drink from her wine goblet, Jennifer suddenly noticed a greasy haired, hooked nosed wizard in dark robes kept on glaring at her with nasty looking eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"No" he sharply said, turning back to his plate.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" She shot back.

He froze and glared back to her.

"Well, if you must know" He spoke out, "I was wondering how you were able to successfully acquired a position at Hogwarts from attending one of those _abysmal_ American school of magic_."_

"And you are?" Jennifer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Snape, Severus Snape" He said.

"Well if you must know, _Professor Snape_, I attended the Durmstrang Institute for my magical education" She replied coolly, confidently taking a sip from her wine. "Top of my class in fact"

"I see" Snape replied as he pouted his face up angrily and turned away from her.

Jennifer smirked in triumph as she turned to the rest of her dinner.

Harry was digging into his food, but he felt like he couldn't eat a thing. The pretty red head he couldn't stop thinking about for two days was sitting next to him, and he had no idea what he was suppose to do now.

"So you're the Harry Potter?" Harry looked up from his plate and saw her smiling at him.

"Yeah"

"Sorry I didn't know who you were yesterday" She said.

"It's okay" Harry assured her, "I sort of like it when people don't know who I am, um…"

"Trisha," She corrected, "You can call me Trisha."

"Okay" Harry said smiling back at her.

Trisha returned it, but then suddenly turned away from the table with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Oh it's just Jefferson over at that far table with all the people in green." She said pointing her head to the other side of the hall. Harry turned around and saw her male friend at Slytherin table, eating quietly with no one talking to him at all.

"Oh" Harry simply replied.

"I just feel bad that he's all by himself" She explained. "Do think anyone would mind if I went over there to give him some company?"

The students around them at the Gryffindor table suddenly feel silent, staring strait at Trisha.

"What?" She asked as she and her friends looked at them confused.

"You're not serious are you?" Ron questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Trisha responded back.

"Because the Slytherins are all evil, that's why." Parvati Patil said.

"And they think they're better than everyone else." Lavender added.

"Well, Jefferson is _nothing_ like that." Trisha instantly shot back.

"Then why did he get sorted in Slytherin in the first place?" Seamus questioned back.

"Because the Sorting Hat's a stupid piece of cowhide, that's why." Kelly shot out.

"Oh so that's what you were yelling about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course I was." Kelly explained, "Even, you have to agree Ryouchi, Ryouchi?"

The Chinese boy turned to Kelly's attention, "Oh sorry, Lady Hermione was just telling me about this fascinating elfish rights organization she started." He said. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're trying to get him into spew?" Ron groaned.

"It's called S.P.E.W" Hermione shot back. "And of course I am. He needs to know unbearable elves are being treated by wizards."

"It's waste of time."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"_No it's not!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

The two teenager's squabbling was suddenly cut off when Trisha went into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, causing Harry to wonder what was wrong.

"Oh god…" Kelly just rolled their eyes at Trisha.

"I know Patricia," Ryouchi told her "You should have seen Sir Ronald on the train."

"Really?" Trisha asked back.

"Oh yes, he go quite red in the face every time held Lady Hermione's hand, isn't that right Harry?"

"I uh,"

"Well like Hiroshi kept on saying, you really shouldn't be doing that when you already have a girlfriend." Ron fought back.

"Oh Ron, your so immature." Hermione spoke

As Harry just sighed at his two mates' stubbornness, he saw Trisha turn back around to the Slytherin table after calming down. He couldn't help but wonder why Trisha kept on turning around to Jefferson so concerned that he was by himself. That was the house he was sorted in. He wouldn't be there if he wasn't supposed to be.

As soon as most of the students finished eating, The Great Hall soon fell silent as Dumbledore stood up in front of the school.

"Well, now that another magnificent feast is over, I beg a moment of your attention for the usual start of term notices as well as a couple of new ones." The headmaster started. "First years and our other new students ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, though a few of our older students ought to know by now also."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened on Mr. Filch's office door."

"We are very pleased to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, of who has brought our several new friends, Professor Jennifer Noir."

The hall politely applauded as a young woman with dark hair and eyes stood up from the head table and humbly nodded to the rest of the Hall.

"Noir?" Hermione spoke up, "Isn't that the same last name as your friend in Slytherin?"

"Yes" Trisha informed her. "Jennifer is his older sister."

"Not a bad looking older sister I say myself." Ron commented.

"Oh, Ron, she's at least ten years older than you." Hermione cringed up at him.

As the new teacher sat back down, Harry suddenly found himself mesmerized in Professor Noir's eyes for a moment, like they were two endless pools of darkness before being snapped out by Dumbledore's voice.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held two weeks from today. Those interested in trying out for their respective team may consult their Head of House."

Kelly suddenly gave out a short "Woo!" as she nudged Trisha in the arm.

As soon as Dumbledore dismissed the school, the students happily jumped up from their seats.

"So what do we do now?" Trisha asked.

"Oh, I guess you need follow the prefects with all the first years to the dormitory." Harry said. "Ron and Hermione are the prefects this year,"

"Well, Lady Hermione." Ryouchi said, "Please, lead the way."

"My pleasure," Hermione beamed as Ron muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kelly asked him.

"Oh I was calling Ryouchi a 'bloody git' that's all." Ron told her. Kelly suddenly cracked up laughing.

"Heh, I like that, _bloody git_" She replied.

Ron just looked at her; "Um okay" He was able to get out as Kelly grinned deviously at Ryouchi. Trisha just sighed as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"I guess I'll see you later Harry." She said before following her friends.

"Yeah" Harry replied as he watched her walk away with her, unable to turn away from her beautiful red hair.

"Hey Harry"

The young wizard snapped back when he saw Ginny was standing behind him. "Neville and I are heading to the dormitories, do you want to come too."

Harry didn't notice that Neville Longbottom was there next to the red headed girl. "Oh sure" He replied.

After making their way to the Gryffindor Tower, The 5th year boys' dorm was already changed. A new bed with burgundy and gold drapes was instantaneously there with the five others.

"What took you so long?" Ron said, gritting his teeth. The other red head Ryouchi was already making him self at home, happily conversing with the other boys as he was pulling off a gold and scarlet amulet from around his neck

"What's that you got there?" Neville asked taking the bed next to the newcomer.

"Oh this?" Ryouchi replied. "It's a family heirloom that once belonged to my loving mother."

"It looks like phoenix" Dean said.

"It's actually the god of phoenixes, Suzaku" Ryouchi explained. "The symbol of our noble Chinese lineage"

Ron mockingly mimicked Ryouchi as he pulled his pajamas from his trunk. Harry sat on his bed and began to unbutton his shirt when he noticed a photograph on Ryouchi's nightstand, a woman and a man with a two year old boy and a baby. He figured Ryouchi and Hiroshi's parents must have taken it shortly before they died, and it reminded Harry of pictures of his parents, except it didn't move.

"Hey Ryouchi I have a question." Seamus spoke up, "If you and your brother are from China, then why do you both have Japanese names?"

"Yeah Ryouchi, tell us" Ron added deviously.

"Simple really, you see my dear brother and I were born in Japan because my father was Japanese" Ryouchi explained as he braided his long red hair. "In fact my name is a variation of his since I was the first born."

"Oh" Ron then climbed into bed upset.

Harry looked back to the photograph and saw his father had blue hair like Hiroshi while his mother had the long red hair. However when he took the second look, Harry say something silver hanging off of the man's neck. Wasn't Kelly, the mad girl with the dark blue hair wearing something like that around her neck?

"How did you meet Trisha and her friends?" Harry asked. Ryouchi raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh I spent a semester studying abroad at their high school," Ryouchi told him simply, "How I met and fell in love with my darling Elaina."

Just then, Ryouchi abruptly jumped into his bed.

"Well gentlemen, I believe it is time for me to retire." He said. "Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Hikari Chapter Nine-**

_It was a beautiful night. He was climbing up a tall staircase in the castle. He looked up and saw her there waiting for him on the high balcony. She was wearing a long sparkling pink evening dress as her beautiful long red hair shined in the moonlight. She just stood quietly by the ancient stone railing, gazing at the star filled sky above her wither her sparkling emerald eyes. _

_"What do you think of the view?" He said to her._

_"It's so wonderful." She told him. "This place is more magical than I could possibly imagine."_

_He smiled at her as she blushed at him._

"_I'm glad you're here, Trisha" He said._

_"Me too Harry"_

_Harry dipped down and pressed his lips against Trisha. When he broke away, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that her hair a bit shorter and now ginger, while her eyes were turned a different color and her face had a familiar pattern of freckles._

_**"Good morning fellow Gryffindors!"**_

Harry opened his eyes from under the covers. The dreary eyed teenage boys were still half asleep as Ryouchi was already fully dressed in his school robes for the first day of classes. As the others started to climb out of their beds, Harry trying to figure out why he dreamt about kissing Ginny after it was Trisha in the pretty pink dress (Though Ginny looked nice in it too).

"You alright mate?" Ron asked seeing Harry's unsettled face. "Did you dream about You-Know-Who?"

"No, it was nothing like that…" Harry told him. Ron just shrugged at him as the boy went over to get his robes.

After getting dressed, Harry and Ron and the other boys arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, where the girls were already digging in. As soon as Harry sat down to start eating, Professor McGonagall strolled by and passed out each of the students' timetables. Unfortunately, Harry was too distracted by Trisha and her friends across the table to look at his.

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed "This has to be the worse Monday I have even seen."

"Oh Ron it's not that bad." Hermione shot at Ron.

"Not that bad." Ron complained, "Divination, **Double** Potions, Transfiguration, and then **Double** Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Hey Trish, that's the same schedule you got." Kelly added in. Harry perked his ears up. That's what he has on his timetable too.

"It will be exciting to get to see the new Defense teacher today." Hermione said, "I wonder what Professor Noir is going to be like."

"Are you kidding?" Ron said, "I've heard my Dad talk about how American wizards are the least knowledgeable and experienced in the world. The lot of them mostly learn magic at home than going to a school"

"Well, she told us she studied in Eastern Europe." Casey added in.

"Do you mean _**Durmstrang**_?" Ron exclaimed back.

"If you say so, Jennifer didn't tell us the name." Trisha explained, "And about her teaching us magic, I'm not sure what it's going to be like, but if it's anything like when she was our Algebra teacher, she'll probably going to be particularly evil. "

"Jennifer? You mean Professor Noir right" Harry said.

"Oh yeah…" Trisha retreated sheepishly.

"What's algebra?" Ron asked.

Breakfast was done and the burgundy clad students dispersed to their classes. The entire time Harry was making his way up the Divination tower, all he wanted was to be close to the new beautiful sweet red haired girl all day. Though he didn't want her to think he liked her so much, so the young wizard kept his distance. As soon as they finally climbed into the classroom, Harry saw Trisha was already sitting by herself at one of the small tea tables.

"Hey Ron, can you go sit next to Neville today?" Harry asked his best mate, "I sort of want to give Trisha some company."

"Oh, alright" Ron replied reluctantly. Harry bravely rushed over (but not too fast) to where he saw the red headed girl quietly reading from a copy of _UnFogging the Future. _

"May I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure." Trisha replied looking up from the book.

Harry casually slid into the chair. He just watched her flip pages, trying to think of something to say.

"So um…" He started out. "You're really interested in learning this stuff?"

"Yeah," Trisha replied, "I wouldn't be taking the class if I wasn't."

Harry kicked himself mentally, bad move.

"Well it's just that Professor Trelawney is a bit of a loon, that's all." He said, "And a lot of the things she says don't make much sense."

"Well, I could image seeing into the future would really complicated, and it would be hard to learn it just from a textbook." Trisha sharply replied back.

"I suppose…" Goodness, Harry couldn't believe what a git he was being in front of her. He continued to sit there being quiet until he heard their teacher coming into the class room.

"Welcome, Welcome Children!" They turned to the front to see Professor Trelawney with her long skirts and thick glasses smiling at them in her slightly crazy way. "Ahh…I see the spirits have graced us with a new potential seer to our class." She said all of a sudden as she walked up to Trisha. "Tell your name dear child."

"Um, Patricia Starlight"

"Ah yes, of course, I foresaw your coming in the stars last night" Trelawney continued, "In fact I can feel a very strong inner eye inside of you, just waiting to be unleashed."

"Um okay" Trisha could only reply

"Well, I also see few other students have returned safely to my class as well," the teacher said, giving Harry a surprised glance. "Now this year we will be exploring the wondrous art of Dream Interpretation, one of the most difficult and powerful forms of Divination. To help you on your journey I am going to require you to keep a Dream Diary to record whatever revelations you may have in the mysterious world of sleep, no matter how tragic they may be."

Trisha just gave Harry a very wary eye.

"Wait until she starts predicting your death." Harry whispered back, "She'll probably do mine before class ends."

"On your tables of are copies of _The Dream Oracle" _Trelawney continued, "and today I would like for each of you use this book to interpret the dream of the person beside you had last night."

Harry opened his book and tried to read the text, not really understanding a word of it, and then turned to the girl next to him, "So, um, what did you dream about last night?" He asked.

"Uhh, it was something about a giant cat chasing me down a dark hallway." She replied, "Kind of weird."

"Professor Trelawny would love to hear that." Harry chuckled. "She'll probably say it means 'looming danger' or something."

"Well I think I found a door somewhere, but it led to a really stinky bathroom with a giant toliet," She explained, "What about you?"

Harry suddenly froze. He couldn't possible tell Trisha he was dreaming about her (even though Ginny was in it too.) Before he could think of something else, Trelawny zipped to their table and said, "Yes, child, what kind of revelation did the spirits show you last night?"

"Um, well I was on this balcony towards the top of the castle…" Harry eyed Trisha. He wasn't going to do it.

"…then all of a sudden I fell off." He finished sharply to the divination teacher.

"Oh, Oh Dear…" Trelawny replied, "A dark cloud of despair and misfortune continues to follow you, my child."

After visiting each of the tables (with lots of bad news apparently) and giving the class instructions to write down their dreams for the next class, Professor Trelawney finally released the young wizards from the tower.

"I think you're right Harry, she is a little bit of a loon" Trisha could only say as she followed Harry down the long winding stairs.

"Don't worry" Harry assured her, "None of the other teachers at Hogwarts are not so…"

"Koo koo"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah"

The two of them strolled down the hallway, and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Trisha's face. She was really pretty, and he was looking forward to spending the day with her.

"Hey Trisha," He started, "you would mind if I sat next to you in…"

_**"Jefferson!"**_

Trisha suddenly darted off down the corridor where a group of red and green clad students were strolling down. He thought she was heading to one of her friends in their house, except she went strait to the brown haired boy in Slytherin, giving him a cheerful hug. Harry could only guessed she just missed him from yesterday, and would be just as excited to see one of her friends that were sorted in the other houses as well.

"Aww Bloody Hell," Ron came from behind really upset. Hermione, again, strolling side by side with Ryouchi.

"He does that a lot when Kellen not around" Kelly explained.

The mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors shuffled into the Potions classroom. As soon as they entered, Harry saw Trisha go to the back of the classroom with her friends, so he surrendered and sat with Ron and Hermione towards the front. However the young wizard couldn't help but turn around in his seat and to find Trisha was next to Jefferson talking happily to him.

Harry jumped when the door slammed open. Everyone fell silent as Professor Snape marched up the classroom to the front where he abruptly stopped to address the class.

"I am forced to remind you of the importance of your OWL examinations this year," Snape began to lecture, "and that I expect nothing more than an 'Acceptable' from each of you, despite the lacking experience some of you might have" He said narrowing at the new students in the back. "And I will only accept the best in my NEWT level class."

Snape then flicked his wand across the board, chalk writing suddenly appearing.

"Today you will be learning The Draught of Peace." He said, "Ingredients are in the cupboard, and you have and hour a half to finish."

Soon enough Harry was diligently working on one of the most difficult potions he's had to make, trying to follow the annoyingly super precise instructions on the board. However, he found himself thinking about the dream he had the past night. What he didn't understand is why Trisha turned into Ginny right before he woke up. Maybe it was simply because he mistook Trisha for Ginny that day in Diagon Alley. Yeah, that had to be it. He saw Snape was scolding at Neville for something or other, so he took the chance to check on Trisha in the back, of who seemed to be doing okay until…

_**KA-BLAM!**_

Kelly's cauldron suddenly exploded, causing Harry along with everyone else to jump from his seat. When the smoked cleared, Ryouchi and Casey had moved out of the way as Kelly was thrown flat on her back, and Jefferson was holding Trisha very protectively as well.

"Ow…" Kelly muttered out as she tried to sit up painfully.

"May I?" Casey asked. Trisha gave her a nod before Casey whacked her hand across Kelly's head.

"What was that for?" Kelly cried out.

"For nearly killing us Kel, that's what" Jefferson said.

"Yes, only you would cause a sleeping potion to explode like that" Ryouchi added.

"Hey! It's not my fault your over-experimenting girlfriend hogged all the stupid books the entire summer!"

"Enough!" The students fell silent to as Professor Snape stood over them with his arms crossed.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for trying to blow up my classroom," He scolded. Harry heard Draco Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins chuckling under their breath. "Now the five of you better clean up this mess this instant before I decide to give detention. The rest of you, continue with your assignment, _**NOW!**_"


	10. Chapter 10

**-Hikari Chapter Ten-**

As soon as Potions class was over, Harry dashed after Trisha and her friends, completely leaving Ron and Hermione in his dust. He paused as he watched Trisha say good-bye to Jefferson, before walking up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Trisha assured him. "Something like that was bound to happen eventually."

"Well I'm sure she'll be alright as long as one of her friends doesn't try to blow her up." Ron added in.

"Hey!"

"I must admit, Lady Hermione," Ryouchi said, "That teacher of ours seemed exceptionally rude to the four of us."

"Well Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin," Hermione explained, "And prefers his house over the others."

"And he's probably not crazy Americans studying and teaching her too." Ron added in.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed.

"It's alright Hermione," Trisha told her. "Anyways, Professor Snape would have to think twice about getting into a fight with Jennifer Noir."

The fifth year Gryffindors shuffled into the Transmutation classroom. Harry made sure to get a seat next to Trisha again, while Hermione happily followed Ryouchi and Casey while Ron was unsure being stuck by Kelly after Potions. Unfortunately, as soon as the class found their seats, Professor McGonagall started another long lecture about their OWL Examinations.

"…and I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an Owl in Transmutation as long as they put in the work," She said to the class, "including our new students."

"Today we will be starting on Vanishing Spells, a difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."

After showing the class the motions, McGonagall let the young wizards to practice their Vanishing Spells with the snails on their desks. As the other students each attempted the spell, Harry held his wand over his snail and said _"Vanisho!" _Much to his dismay, the snail merely twitched its antennas, barely phased. Harry turned to Trisha to see if she had anymore luck, where he saw her looking the spell up in her text book.

"It's alright if you don't get it the first time." He assured her.

"I know." She said, "I'm just checking the wand movements before I give it a shot."

She then turned away from her book, flicked her wand over the snail and said;

_"Vanisho!"_

At that moment, Harry saw what looked like a reflection of pink light coming off the star shaped jewel on Trisha's necklace. However the young wizard's attention was instantly pulled away when he saw her snail vanished perfectly into thin air.

"Woah…" She said looking at her now vacant desk. Apparently she didn't expect that to happen.

"Very impressive Miss Starlight" Professor McGonagall said appearing in front of them."Are you sure you never used magic before?"

"No not really," She told her, "I mean I read the Transfiguration book half a dozen times over the summer.

"I must say, you have a particular gift for the craft," McGonagall said, "Well done."

"Um, thank you Professor," Trisha replied then turning nervously to her wand in her hands, and then touching the pink star around her neck. Harry had a sudden felling he should ask her where she got that necklace, but figured it wasn't the right time.

By the end of the class, Trisha and Hermione were the only ones who successfully made their snail disappear (Kelly almost smashed hers in frustration) so everyone else assigned to practice the spell for homework. When the young wizards were dismissed, Harry was suddenly pulled away from Trisha by his best mates.

"Hey what's the rush?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just want to get to Defense class as soon as possible, that's all." Harry told her.

"Well I didn't think you would be in a rush to meet the new Teacher," Ron replied ignorantly, "I mean we have it with Slytherins (again) for goodness sakes."

"I think there's another reason Harry wants to get to our next class" Hermione giggled.

Harry's face flushed up. "It's not what you think!" He shot back.

"Yeah Hermione, I don't get what you're saying either." Ron added oblivious.

"Oh boys!" The young witch just exclaimed as they climbed up the DADA Tower.

As soon as they entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry saw Trisha sprint down the room to Jefferson already sitting in the front, so the young wizard just conceded again. Though he watched Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins snicker at the two of them, which made Harry's blood boil a bit, but he froze when he saw Trisha slipping her hand into Jefferson's hand under the desks. Harry figured she did it just to make Jefferson feel better about being teased by people in his own house on the first day. They were all really good friends after all, and she was the one who specifically defended him to the rest of their house.

Suddenly the doors behind them burst open, causing all the students to jump from their seats. Their new teacher with dark hair and black robes stormed down the classroom (Much like Snape earlier today, Harry noted), making everyone around her falling silent. She then took a piece of chalk and quickly scratched her name on the front board.

"My name is Jennifer Noir," She said crossing her arms as she addressed the class. "I know very well I am not from this country, and I have never been to Hogwarts before, and if anyone thinks about mentioning it ever in a negative way, I advise not to so for their own well being in my classAs for the new students I brought here, I assure I will be treating them _just_ the same as I would treat the rest of you."

"That can't be good," Kelly let out Casey beside her. Jennifer gave her a quick glare before continuing.

"And lastly, I know very well I am an attractive young woman, and if I catch any of you teenage boys staring at me instead paying attention to what I'm saying, you will automatically lose five points from their house, no questions asked."

"Bloody hell" Ron stupidly whispered to Harry.

"Don't worry; she said the same thing when she was at our school last year." Kelly bent down and said to them.

"Five points Miss Seadragon." The teacher spoke.

Kelly retreated back to her seat very embarrassed. The new teacher then sat down on a stool in the front and addressed the class.

"Now, if I'm correct, this is the year when you'll be taking your Owls, and I've also been informed this class has had a lot inconsistent learning so far in this subject."

Students nodded to her quietly. Boy she wasn't wrong about that.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to make sure you're all up to speed on everything." She continued. She then pulled out a textbook and showed it to the class. "I'm sure all of you told to get _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

The class nodded again to her as they pulled their copies out.

"Good," She said satisfactory as she glanced around the class; "Because I'm going to have you do this to it."

She put the book down on the desk next to her, and with one swift tap of her wand, it suddenly burst into flames and disintegrated into the air. Most of the young wizards jumped back in shock as some others were grinning in anticipation.

"The only thing theories are for is to be proven, and the only way to prove theories is to apply them in situations where they can be used. Unfortunately, as far as Defense Against the Dark Arts goes, whatever theories that may be written down to be learned are meaningless because situations can never be predicted, as well as the right defensive spells to be used."

A hand suddenly shot into the air.

"Yes, miss…" Professor Noir replied, turning to a student roster on her desk.

"Granger professor, Hermione Granger"

"Yes, Miss Granger,"

"If what you say is true, then how are we supposed to know what spells to use and when to use them?"

A smile suddenly appeared on Professor Noir's face. "That's a very good question, Miss Granger, and that goes strait in what I hoped to go over today." The young woman then took another look at her list of names.

"Hmm, let's see…Draco Malfoy" She called out.

Malfoy looked up from the back of the class confused. "Yes Professor?"

"If someone was about to jinx you, what would you do?"

"I would jinx them back" He answered slightly cocky "with a counter spell of course."

"hmm, simple enough," The teacher replied. Harry couldn't help but think she had called on Malfoy on purpose. Then Jennifer instantly called out;

"Patricia Starlight"

"Huh?" Trisha instantly responded. Guess she didn't think she was going to get called on.

"If someone was about to jinx you, what would you do?" Jennifer repeated.

"Um well…" Trisha looked around the class nervously, then back at the teacher.

"If some one tried to shot me with a spell," She let out, "I think I would… um… dodge it."

"Oh why would you say that?" Jennifer asked back.

"Well if someone was about jinx me, I probably couldn't remember the right counter spell in time, and also if I didn't have a wand for some odd reason, I couldn't use the counter spell anyways."

A smile curled on Jennifer's lips again, like she knew Trisha would definitely give that answer.

"Now which of you agree with Mr. Malfoy's answer?" The Professor asked.

Several hands went up into the air (most of them belonging to the Slytherin side) as Malfoy smirked victoriously.

"Now which of you believe Ms. Starlight's answer is also correct."

Only a few hands came up this time, most of them from the new students. Harry made sure to raise his.

"Well I regret to inform you, but both answers are completely valid" Professor Noir said. "Because there is never one 'right way' to defend your self against an opponent, but several possible ways to, and for the sake of today, I can sum it down to three different points."

She then took the chalk again and started writing on the board again. Harry as well as the rest of the class pulled out their quills and began to copy down what she wrote. "First, Education," She lectured. "Meaning what you've learned in school and know how to do. This of course includes spells, hexes, etc, basically the reason you are all at Hogwarts. The second is Environment, meaning different things around you and your environment, and how you can use it with the spells you have learned. And finally Experience, meaning what ever you have done in the past in a similar situation, like where you have been and what spells you have used in the past. Though there are still hundreds of other factors involved, but these should get you in the right direction."

The class seemed then seemed utterly confused so Jennifer turned back to the class. "Alright, what would you do if, lets say, your opponent has set the whole room on fire?"

"I would use _Extinguisho_ to take out the flames." Pavarti called out.

"Good" Jennifer replied, "Anyone else?"

"Ooh! I would summon a bunch of water to take it out in one swipe." Kelly jumped in.

"Or, one could just take control of the fire and use it against your opponent." Ryouchi added. Kelly just glared at him.

Professor Noir spent the rest of the class spouting out other examples, adding a bunch more situations, and then having the class think up of what they would do on the spot. Luckily for Harry, she never called on him or he might have been forced to say something from of his encounters with Voldemort. They all seemed to be having fun until she assigned to write a foot about an example from the book, including five different answers and why for each.

"Well that was quite enlightening" Hermione said after class was dismissed.

"Are you kidding, I didn't understand it one bit." Ron said back.

"Neither did I." Kelly agreed.

"Of course you wouldn't Kailyn" Ryouchi said.

"_Baka"_ Kelly scuffed at him.

_"Yú Bèn" _Ryouchi spoke back.

Harry just sighed, not really knowing what they said, then turned to Trisha "So I like your answer." He said. "About dodging the spell I mean."

"Oh thanks," Trisha replied, "It's just something my brother always told me to do in video games. Um, you know what video games are right?"

"Oh yeah" Harry told her "My cousin actually has something called a playstation…"

_**"Well that was a load of rubbish"**_

Harry heard Malfoy mouthing off again a head of him.

"I tell you, this class keeps on going more down hill each year," The blond Slytherin continued to complain, "The teachers as well. I mean where does Dumbledore find these people?"

Trisha then suddenly marched up to Malfoy, almost right in his face.

"Excuse me but I thought learning what ever we can about defending ourselves against people who are trying to kill us was a good thing." She said.

Malfoy simply snorted at her, "When I want _your_ opinion, I'll ask for it, you _filthy mudblood"_

A slight gasp came down among the students. Harry found himself squeezing his fist, wanting to punch Malfoy right in the jaw.

"What did you just called me?" Trisha asked her eye brow rose in confusion.

"He called you a mudblood, Trish" Jefferson explained. "It means you have bad blood because your parents are muggles."

"Oh, so if I'm a mudblood, then what does that make you?" Trish asked Malfoy.

"A pure-blood of course" He smirked back with the other Slytherins chucking in glee.

"Oh well, I guess I'm better off being a _filthy mudblood_ than some one like _you_." She casually shot back.

A loud "OOOOOOOO" flooded the hallway as Trisha strolled back to her friends. Harry grinned happily at her, but he suddenly saw Malfoy coming from behind, about to pull something out of his robes.

"TRISHA, LOOK OU…"

_**SNAP!**_

A wand flew out of Malfoy's hand onto the floor. Kelly's leg appeared up in the air out of no where. Well, that one way to disarm someone with out using a spell.

Malfoy gripped his hand furious. "Wait till my Father hears about this, you bloody foreigners!" He said before he scurried off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I bed he's going to complain about his hand hurting for the rest of the week" Ron said to them.

"What a cry baby." Kelly replied, "I hardly touched his hand."

"Still you need to be more careful in the future." Trisha scolded her "I don't like the idea of being expelled after the first day."

"Keh…"

As Trisha and her Gryffindor friends, along with Jefferson, strolled down the corridor. Harry could only watch and wonder;

"_Who are these people?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Got another name change this time around, by suggestion of my unofficial editor. So from now on, Kellen will be known as Ellie and Ellia instead of Elaina. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Sometime soom when I have time, I'm going to do a massive revision of my earlier chapters. Hopefully no one else's names will change soon.

* * *

-Hikari Chapter 11-

After their first full day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Trisha and the others found their way outside the Grand Castle, where they were to meet with their other friends and touch base. As they strolled across the school grounds, the young red head turned to her boyfriend and asked, "So how did you know what that Malfoy kid called me?"

"Oh well it was actually pretty funny" Jefferson replied sheepish, "He tried to call me a 'mud-blood' last night. But I told him he was wrong cause only my mother was a muggle, so I'm not really one am I?"

"No I guess you're not" Trisha said. "I suppose the Slytherins haven't been very nice to you at all, have they?"

"Nope."

Trisha saw the distressed look on her boyfriend's face, so she took his hand into hers and pulled them closer together. However Jefferson tensed up nervously, slightly pulling away. "Trisha, I…" He began to stutter.

"Ah there they are!" They turned around to find their friends in Gold and Blue robes coming down from the castle. Ryouchi instantly sprinted over to Ellie as the rest of them sat down on the grass.

"Tell me, my darling how was your day?" He asked her.

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed "First we had History of Magic, which was totally awesome!"

"I suppose…" Kristy added in. "You were the only one in our class that stayed awake."

"Well, then there was Arithmacy" Ellie continued, "Professor Vector said I had a real knack for it."

"Huh, Professor McGonagall said the same thing to Trisha in Transfiguration after she made a snail invisible on her first try." Kelly added.

"I told you guys, it was just luck!" Trisha said, "But what about you guys, Linsa and Hiroji"

"Um, well we first had Charms which was alright." Linsa replied, "I'm glad we did all that studying over the summer, or I really would have been lost."

"Then we had Care for Magical Creatures," Hiroji added in, Kelly's ears suddenly perked up. "The half-giant we saw last night was the teacher. He showed us these tree guardian things called "Bowtruckles". However he seemed pretty nervous the whole time, but he really knew his stuff."

"Ahh, I can't wait!" Kelly exclaimed.

"So what about you guys?" they asked the Gryffindors.

"Well let's see Kelly tried to blow us up in Potions," Casey said.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"And then after Jen's class, some blond haired jerk from Slytherin tried to hex Trisha" Jefferson put in.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yeah have any of you been getting along alright with the people in your houses?" Trisha asked them.

"Pretty good actually," Ellie told him, "In fact after today, some of the other Ravenclaw girls invited us to join their study group. Oh and they said you can come too Ryouchi!"

"Really, I would be honored to meet them." Ryouchi replied, kissing his girlfriends hand.

"The Hufflepuffs are pretty nice too, but…" Hiroji started.

"They seemed to be very quiet and upset about something, but we can't seem to figure out what." Linsa finished.

"Hmm that's odd." Kristy commented.

"Well, Gryffindor house isn't that much different," Kelly explained, "Everyone doesn't seem to know what make of us, but on the plus side, we got to meet Harry Potter and his too little sidekicks."

"Yes, Ellia, one of them is the girl I've been telling you about," Ryouchi said. "Hermione Granger."

As her friends continued to chat for a bit about their first day at Hogwarts, Trisha pondered about what her cousin had said about the Hufflepuff house. She thought maybe it had something to do with the "incident resulting in the death of a student" Crystalla was telling her about. However, since they were outsiders at Hogwarts, she was sure no one would tell them what happened. All they could do now is stay low and listen for anything that might clue them into what Kuromaru might be planning with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Hey Trish!"

Trisha broke out of her train of thought. "Huh" She replied.

"We're all going to the library to start working on our homework." Jefferson told her.

"Oh okay, I'm coming."

Harry Potter was frantically rushing down the corridors, searching left and right for the new students at his school. After the incident with the Slytherins, he slipped past Ron and Hermione to see if he could meet up with Trisha and her friends. The whole way there however he wondered why was he was so, dare he say it, _attracted _to her so muchThere was just something about her long red hair and happy smile, that made Harry want to spend more time with her and learn as much as he could about her.

Unfortunately he took a wrong turn around a corner and lost her somewhere on the second or third floor. He didn't know where in Hogwarts she and her friends were going, so he basically wandered around, seeing if there was anyone that might have seen them. Suddenly, he heard two very loud and distinct voices squabbling not very far from where he was.

"Perhaps he should of thought of that before he called her a 'filthy mudblood'!"

Harry peeked around the corner to find Professor Snape with their new teacher, Jennifer Noir, arguing furiously at each other. Malfoy must have went to Snape and told him about how Kelly had kicked his wand out of his hand.

"It doesn't matter what he called Miss Starlight," Snape roared back, "It doesn't give _Miss Seadragon_ the right to assault student."

"Oh, but _Mr. Malfoy_ has the right to attack a student when he's made cranky like a little baby?" The dark haired woman snapped back.

"Is there something wrong?" Suddenly Dumbledore appeared out of no where and strolled in between to two combating teachers.

"Headmaster" Snape addressed him, "One of Professor Noir's students deliberately attacked Draco Malfoy just now the middle of the hallway, injuring his hand"

"Draco Malfoy was about to curse Patricia Starlight," She explained to Dumbledore, "Kailyn Seadragon was merely protecting her best friend when she kicked Mr. Malfoy's wand out of his hand."

"Ah Harry!" The young wizard froze as Dumbledore instantly caught him listening in on the conversation. The two teachers turned to see Harry suddenly standing there as well, but Snape didn't seem to look very happy to see him, as usual.

"You witnessed the incident at hand, didn't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Then perhaps you have shed some light on what exactly occurred." The elder wizard said.

"Well, Malfoy called Trisha a 'mudblood' but she then sort of didn't take it as an insult," In fact she threw it back at his face. "And I then Malfoy got really upset so he pulled his wand out from his robe. That's when I saw Kelly kick it out of his hand."

"I see." Dumbledore replied, "Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"When young Mr. Malfoy came to you, had he gone to the infirmary to tend to his injury?" The wise wizard asked.

"No I don't believe so, sir." Snape admitted.

"And in your opinion, did Mr. Malfoy's hand appear to be severely injured?"

"No, not that I can tell…"

"Then did you instruct him to go to the infirmary after being told about the incident involving Miss Starlight and Miss Seadragon?"

"No…"

"Well, then perhaps since this is their first offence, I will allow Miss Starlight and Miss Seadragon to only receive a warning at this time." Dumbledore explained, "However, Jennifer, I trust you can inform your students to refrain from any more of this sort of behavior in the future."

"Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore, I will." She assured him.

Harry didn't know if it was his imagination, but when Professor Noir spoke to the Headmaster about her students, there was something in their voices like there was something about them only they understood.

"And Severus, if Mr. Malfoy should receive any more unfortunate injuries, please instruct him to see Madame Pomfery for tending and report the incident to me right away." The wise old wizard told the other teacher.

"Yes, Headmaster…" Snape gritted out.

"Ah, now if you would excuse me," Dumbledore then walked away from the two teachers, "Harry I would like to have a few words with you, if you don't mind."

"Of course Professor," Harry accepted, before they left Snape and Jennifer only to glare furiously at each other.

"So, Harry, what do you think of Professor Noir?" Dumbledore asked the young wizard. "I assume you had her class today."

"Um, yeah, she's alright I suppose…" Harry could only say "I mean she's a little bit scary, but she seems to know what she's taking about".

"I see, and what do you think of her students." He continued, "Quite of few of them were sorted into Gryffindor."

"They're pretty nice," Harry told the older wizard. Especially one red headed girl in particular, "The one in Slytherin isn't so bad also."

"Hmm, good, good" Dumbledore replied happily. "And has what we discussed before been happening?"

Oh, right, the dreams and stuff. "No not really." Harry told him.

"Good, be sure to inform me if it does, like I said before,"

"I will Professor."

"Hey Harry!" Harry zipped around to find Ron dashing down the corridor to him. He then turned back only to find Dumbledore had vanished into thin air.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded trying to catch his breath, "Never mind, Hermione's been waiting for you in the library."

"Oh right," Harry admitted. He had completely forgotten about the Angel of Darkness.

"Come on, before she has a fit about it." Ron then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down the corridor with him.

As soon as they arrived at the library, they found Hermione in a secluded corner with piles of books pulled out around her while she was scanning through one on her lap.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw Harry, "And where have you been?"

"Um… I was actually talking to Dumbledore."

"Oh well I suppose that's alright." She admitted.

"So what have you found out?" Harry asked.

"Not very much, I'm afraid." The young witch explained, "The most I've found on Angels are just stories and myths no different than the ones in the muggle world. And there's no mention about any 'Angel of Darkness' what so ever."

"Like I said, it's probably more of a title than anything else." Harry told her.

"Well, with out any other name to go on, it's going to be very difficult to find anything." She continued.

"Hermione, if the Order can't figure out who the Angel of Darkness is, what makes you think we can?" Ron told her.

"Oh Ron, I'm sure we can find something. We just need to look hard enough" She said back, "Harry, you saw his face right?"

"Yeah sort of…"

"Then maybe there's a picture of him someone like in the newspaper or something." Hermione explained. "I'll just have to pull some out from around the time when You-Know-Who…"

"Oh Lady Hermione, There you are!"

Suddenly they saw Ryouchi walking up to them in the library. Ron let out an "Oh bugger…" Beside Ryouchi was the brown haired girl that was instantly sorted into Ravenclaw. Except for the rectangle shaped glasses, she did look a lot like Hermione.

"Lady Hermione, I would like you to meet my lovely girlfriend, Ellia Hearth." He introduced, "My darling, this is Hermione Granger, the very intelligent witch I told you about."

"Nice to meet you" The Ravenclaw greeted.

"Like wise," Hermione said back. "Ryouchi talks about you all the time."

"Yeah, he just won't leave Hermione alone…" Ron grunted out.

"Sorry, Ellia." Hermione said.

"Please, call me Ellie, and it's alright." The other assured her. "I love him to death, but it's kind of a relief not having him always following me around everywhere, er no offense sweetie."

"Ah you can never offend me, my love!" Ryouchi replied.

"Oh what's that?" Hermione asked pointing to Ellie's left hand.

"This?" Ellie raised her hand up. On her finger was gold ring with ruby jewels in the shape of a four petaled flower.

"Ryouchi gave this to me when we decided to go steady." Ellie admitted. "It's the shape of a flower called the scarlet pimpernel."

Hermione sqealed with glee as Ron gaved off a disgusted face.

Harry then turned to Ryouchi and asked "Hey, is Trisha, I mean your other friends here?"

"Oh yes, we are all sitting at that table at the left side" The red head informed him.

"Thanks" Harry replied before darting off.

As soon as he found the table where all the new students were gathered with books open, he instantly spotted Trisha next to Jefferson, _yet again._

"Why is she always next to that guy all the time?" Ron said from behind.

"I …" Harry could only let out as he saw her with the Slytherin, smiling cheerfully as they both looked at the same book. Just then a horrible thought came to his mind;

Could they be going out?


	12. Chapter 12

-Hikari Chapter 12-

It was a sunny afternoon when the burgundy and gold clad Gryffindors and the emerald and silver Slytherins were filing down from the Grand Castle. They were heading towards the edge of the Dark Forest for their Care of Magical Creatures class, and Kelly seemed to be exceptionally excited as she ran down the hill ahead of the other students.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Ron asked.

"Oh well she's really into dragons, and was ecstatic to find out they were real." Casey explained.

"Hmm, Maybe you should tell her about your brother Charlie, Ron" Hermione suggested.

Harry was too distracted pay attention to them as he was watching Trisha walking down next to Jefferson. He was so confused. If they we're together, he figured they would broadcasting it all over, holding hands and snogging in hallways, but they didn't. He thought he should ask one of their friends if they were, but they were mostly huddled together with the Slytherins, and the last thing he needed was something like that for Malfoy to overhear and try to mock Trisha about.

"A'right everyone gather around!" Hagrid called out as the students huddled around in a circle, "I got a very special treat for you all today."

"Now what I'm show yer today day is something that's been at Hogwarts for years." Hagrid explained, "Now, er , it should be here, er any minute…"

The half giant started to look up and around nervously. Some of the Slytherins started to chuckle right before Hagrid called out, "Ah, there he is! Right on time!"

Harry looked up into the sky, at there it was. Something deep crimson and gold was flying towards them, and the boy recognized who it was right away.

"Fawkes?" Harry spoke.

The Phoenix Fawkes flew over the crowd of students and swooped down in front of them, making a perfect landing on a nearby tree branch. The students gasped in amazement, though the Slytherins pretended to not be impressed.

"This 'eres Fawkes, a phoenix, a very special phoenix in fact" Hagrid told the class. "Yer see Fawkes here happens to belong to Professor Dumbledore, and it's a mighty rare feat to tame a phoenix."

Fawkes gave out a beautiful cry to the class. Some of the girls swooned.

"Now usually Fawkes stays in Professor Dumbledore's office, but fer today, he thought yer liked to learn more about him." Hagrid continued, "Now, er who can tell me more about what makes Phoenixes so special."

As Hagrid called on Hermione who instantly raised her hand, Harry couldn't help but feel wonder what was going on. Why would Dumbledore out of the blue let Hagrid teach a class about Fawkes? Hagrid always liked doing things out of the ordinary, but Phoenixes weren't big scary monsters like dragons. Harry thought about it for a moment, and looked at Fawkes. He bet Fawkes might be happy to see Harry, but then he noticed the scarlet bird was looking away from the young wizard.

"…and ther really good fer carry large packages" Hagrid lectured to the class "and their tears can also…"

"**KYAA!"**

Just then Fawkes squawked very loud, starling some of the class.

"Woah, there fella…" Hagrid tried to calm Fawkes down as the phoenix cried again at the students. Harry didn't think anyone did anything to upset Fawkes, but when he looked over, he saw that the phoenix was pointing his head to the middle of the group, crying again. The students turned to find that he was looking strait at the red-headed Chinese/Japanese Gryffindor.

"Professor, I think Fawkes wants to meet him" Harry said, pointing over to Ryouchi.

"Er whats yer name?" Hagrid asked.

"Ryouchi, sir" the red head replied, "Ryouchi Fushichou."

"Foo-shee-cho?…er would yer like to see Fawkes up close?"

"Ah, I would be honored" Ryouchi then started to slowly step towards the bird, but instead of getting upset, The phoenix settled happily to Ryouchi presence as he let the boy stroke his golden foliage.

"Well, er… isn't this er…been exciting." Hagrid said to the class. Now Harry was completely confused. Hagrid tried to get the class to pet Fawkes as well, but he didn't react to the class the same way as he did to Ryouchi.

When the class was dismissed, Harry went to over to the half giant and asked, "Hagrid, why was Fawkes here?"

"Well Dumbledore just came up to me this morning and asked if I wanted to do a lesson on him for yer class." The gamekeeper explained, "He was say'n something about Fawkes being all fidgety lately and need'n some fresh air."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." Harry then turned over to the branch, only to find the phoenix had already left. The young wizard could only guess Fawkes got the fresh air he needed.

After the days classes were over, Harry found himself walking back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron. Apparently Hermione said she was going to meet with Ellie for studying. As soon as they passed through the portrait, they found Trisha and Kelly lounging in the red sofas.

"That lesson was so lame…"Kelly whined.

"What'd you expect, every time be about dragons?" Trisha shot back.

"No, but I'm sure Ryouchi got a kick out of it." The blue haired girl complained some more. "He thinks he's so cool because he has that stupid fire god…"

"Harry! Ron!" Trisha suddenly exclaimed. Harry watched as Kelly jump up, gritting her teeth nervously.

"We're you talking about the phoenix thing Ryouchi wears all the time?" Ron.

"Oh yeah," Kelly replied nervously. "He's probably told you guys about how it's ultra-special family heirloom and all that crap."

"Ever since the start of the term," Ron said back.

As Harry listened to Ron and Kelly talk about how much of a git they thought Ryouchi was, the young wizard thought back to that night when Ryouchi told them his amulet depicted a phoenix god by some foreign name he never heard of before. Maybe it was that amulet that made Fawkes react to him like that, but why?

"Oh my brother Charlie works with Dragons in Romania." Ron was telling her.

"Cool!" Kelly replied. "He wouldn't know anything about water dragons, would he?"

Harry noticed that the girl really did like her dragons. Of course she wore a silver dragon pendant around her neck. However there was something familiar about that necklace, but the teenage boy couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Kelly, where did you…?" Harry started to ask.

Before he could finish, Ginny suddenly came rushing down the girl's dorm all flustered with a bunch of books in her arms.

"Hey Ginny, What's the hurry?" Ron asked her.

"Wait you're Ginny?" Harry froze as Trisha came up from behind to the Weasley girl. Oh, Crap.

"Yeah" The other red haired girl replied. "Why?"

"Well it's just that Harry called me by your name at Diagon Alley a couple of days ago." Trisha told her.

"He did?" Ginny looked at Harry, her face a slight shade of crimson.

"I suppose he thought I was you since we both have red hair," Trisha exclaimed, "I sure anyone would of made the same mistake."

Harry agreed, yeah, that's right, they both have beautiful red hair, that's all.

"So what's the hurry?" Ron asked again.

"Well, Lavender just told me a lot of the girls from different houses are getting together outside to study because…." The girl's face suddenly turned redder, not able to finish.

"Because of what?"

"Well, um…"

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!"

Ginny led the Gryffindors to outside the grounds where a mass of teenage girls were gathered on the side of the hill. However below them were the two Fushichou brothers, Ryouchi and Hiroshi, both were shirtless and each wearing Asian style pants with colored sashes (Ryouchi's red while Hiroshi's was blue). The two teenage boys were practicing fighting each other while the girls just sat there on the grass with their eyes glued on the boys, cheering every so often when Ryouchi kept on making good move on his younger brother.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione and Ellie were sitting together, a book open on each lap.

"Oh hi guys" The young witch said, "Quite fascinating what they are doing, isn't it?"

"Ellie, what the hell is your boyfriend doing now?" Kelly demanded.

"Oh please," Ellie sharply informed her. "I was walking down the halls with Hermione when we ran into Ryouchi and Hiroshi. They told us they we're going to do some martial arts training outside, and Hermione wanted to see it so they invited us to watch. Unfortunately that meant I had to go tell Padme Patil we couldn't go to the study session today, but Ryouchi said if they wanted to, they could join us as well."

"Then Padme told her sister Pavarti about it, so a bunch from Gryffindor came, and a few Hufflepuffs are here too." Hermione added, "I think Pansy Parkinson and a couple of girls from Slytherin are at the far end as well, though she asked me if they were pure-blooded wizards before she sat down."

"Bloody Hell," Ron replied, "This place has completely gone mad since you guys came, and it hasn't even been a week."

"Sorry," Kelly said to him, "But I'm sure Ryouchi just loves all the attention, just like in Magical Creatures today."

Harry watched as the girls squealed and applauded the scarlet haired Chinese when he did this cool jump attack. It reminded him of when girls followed Victor Krum around the grounds when the Durmstrang Champion was exercising for the Tournament. "Wouldn't that noise be very distracting?" He asked.

"Doubt it," Trisha told him, "I'm pretty sure they're taught to ignore their surroundings and stuff."

Harry turned back to the show. The two teenage boys went at each other again after being pushed away, Ryouchi managed to put a lot of hits on Hiroshi, as the younger brother was having a hard time fighting back. Just then, Kelly shouted out, "C'mon Hiroshi, kick your brother's ass!"

"Huh?" Hiroshi spoke as he turned his head to Kelly's voice in the crowd.

Just then then slid a leg under his, tripping him flat on his bank. Hiroshi let out a frustrated grunt on the ground as his brother respectively stretched out his arm and helped his younger brother up on his feet. As the girls cheered loudly again, Harry saw that Hiroshi's face was all red in embarrassment as he tried to keep his face away from Kelly.

"Alright, break it up everyone." Professor Noir said to the teenagers as she suddenly appeared in the group, "Sorry ladies, show's over."

The girls whined in disappointment as they gathered their things and started to head back up to the Castle.

"My students, a word please." She then said. Trisha and her friends then went over to their teacher.

"Harry come on, we're going to go see if we can find some more about the 'You-know-who's new best friend in the library." Hermione called out.

"Coming" Harry said before he left.

"I can't believe you guys were doing that." Kelly complained as they hiked back to the castle. "I mean I can see Ryouchi wanting a mass of young witches watching him get all hot and sweaty, but you Hiroshi..."

"Sorry" the blue haired boy apologized.

"Kelly, I don't have a problem with girls wanting to watch Ryouchi 'get all hot and sweaty'" Ellie said. "I'm much more secure than that."

"Well, I don't think its girls seeing _Ryouchi_ with his shirt off she's upset about." Trisha spoke to Ellie.

Kelly froze in her tracks her face suddenly flushed, and then turned to back to Hiroshi who was nervously smiling at her. Before either of them could say anything, Jennifer broke the silence.

"Well I came down because I heard what happened in your Magical Creatures class today." She told them.

"Oh, yes, quite exhilarating how that lovely creature reacted to me so." The red headed boy said.

"Well from what Dumbledore told me, the phoenix needed meet you because it's been upset ever since you got here Ryouchi," The older woman explained. "Or should I say since you brought Suzaku here, which is something I also wanted to talk to you about, the supernatural objects most of you are carrying."

"See, at home, you guys got away with wearing them because to everyone else, they just look like really nice jewelry." She continued, "However, Hogwarts has magic that's existed for a thousand years, not to mention the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest that's been here a lot longer. Your amulets can interact really badly to that magic, blowing our secrets."

"So are you saying we shouldn't wear them around school then?" Ellie asked, nervously fingering the scarlet flower ring on her hand.

"No, what I'm saying is to be careful," Jennifer emphasized to them, "They just might cause something that wouldn't normally happen, even in the wizarding world."

Trisha suddenly put her hand on her Pink Star.

"Trish, what's wrong," Kelly asked.

"Transfiguration class" She said, "I think it was because of my pink star that I was able to do that vanishing spell so well."


	13. Chapter 13

-Hikari Chapter 13 -

"Please, can I borrow your broom?" Kelly begged.

"No" Casey scuffed back.

It was Friday afternoon, and the young teenage superheroes had survived their first week at Hogwarts. The three girls in Gryffindor were now making their way to the grounds for their house Quiddich team tryouts.

"But why?" Kelly whined back.

"Because you'll probably break it or something," Trisha explained to her, "Jennifer just taught us to fly last month, do you really think you'll have a chance?"

"Can't hurt to try," Kelly coolly replied back, "And I heard that the Keeper spot is open."

"If you want, but you're still not using my broom," Casey spoke out. The girls finally reached the tall heavy doors to the side of the grounds when it suddenly opened from the outside. Neville Longbottom walked in, and behind him was Trisha's cousin Linsa.

"…it was in this book called _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_." Neville was telling her, "I can show it to you if you would like."

"Oh I'd love to see it." Linsa was beaming at him.

"Ahem,"

The two turned and froze with flushed faces when they saw the other American girls watching them.

"Oh hi guys," Linsa greeted.

"Hi indeed." Trisha replied grinning. "What have you and Mr. Longbottom here been up too.

"Oh Neville was just showing me a bunch of magical plants around the grounds." She told them. Linsa smile at him and the boy's face just turned pink. Trisha and Kelly turned to each other grinning and the sight, but they had more important things to do.

"Hey Neville can I talk to my cousin for a little bit, in private…" Trisha requested.

"Oh, sure, I'll just go get that book then, see you in the Library?" Neville replied.

"Can't wait"

The young wizard dashed off into the corridors. As soon as he was out of sight, Linsa turned to her friends and asked, "So what's up?"

"We were wondering what you do Nephythys all day?" Trisha asked back.

"Yeah, you don't carry her around in your bag or anything?" Kelly added, "A gold Egyptian mask would be heavy."

"No, she stays in my trunk." Linsa explained, "She says that Hogwarts is a 'pathetic excuse for a school of wizardry, and is full of ignorant wannabe magicians' and she wants nothing to do with it."

"Oh I guess that's alright then, just keep an eye out for anything she might accidentally disrupt. Jen told us the other day to be careful about stuff like that."

"Okay" Linsa replied, "I will."

It was finally Friday. Harry had look forward to this day all week because it was the day the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were being held, and the young wizard hoped that Quidditch was the one thing could keep his mind off of Patricia Starlight, and whether she was going out with a Slytherin, or why she kept on reminding him of his best mate's little sister.

So that evening after classes, Harry donned his scarlet and gold Quidditch robes and grabbed his Firebolt as he made his way to the pitch where the rest of the Gryffindor team had gathered. Angelina Johnson was the captain this year, so as soon as he arrived she called the team together.

"Alright, thanks to everyone to coming to the tryouts," She said to them. She actually practically threatened to jinx them if they didn't come and it was good that none of them ended up in dentition this week.

"Now since we lost Wood, our main focus this year will be recruiting a new Keeper," She began to speech. "However, from this sign-up sheet McGonagall gave me, there's seems to be a few trying out for other positions at well. Though there doesn't seem to be any names down for Beater…"

The entire team instantly turned to the Weasley twins.

"What are you looking at us for?" Fred said.

"We're perfectly innocent." George added.

"Yes, it's not our fault everyone who thought about it suddenly needed to go to the loo, isn't that right George?"

"Absolutely Fred"

Harry assumed that Fred and George must have been working on their Weasley Products over the summer. Angelina just rolled her eyes at them before continuing on. "So, Alicia, I'm going to have you do the Keeper tryouts, and Katie, you'll be doing the Chaser ones, and …Oh, it's about time."

Students were already descending upon the field. Ron was there with his new broom looking a bit nervous. A few other younger hopefuls came as well, but then he heard, "Come on; let me borrow your broom, Case, just for the tryout."

Kelly and Casey were following in from behind the crowd, and with them was Trisha watching her friends argue. Well there goes forgetting about her for the evening.

"No" Casey replied back sharply "And stop asking already"

"Alright, is everyone here?" Angelina called out. "Alright then, we'll be doing the Keeper Tryouts first, so those participating take your brooms and join Alicia by that goal post and we'll begin."

Kelly turned back to Casey, begging again for her friend's broom.

"If you need a broom, there's some school brooms over here you can use." Angelina told her.

"Oh fine," Kelly sighed as she took one of those instead and joined the rest of the group. As the first hopeful went into the air, Harry took the opportunity to talk to the American red headed girl he liked so much.

"So are you trying out?" He asked her.

"Oh, no, Kelly just dragged me here with her to watch." She told him.

"Oh"

"Which position do you play on the team?" She asked him back.

"I'm the Seeker actually." He said "Been since my first year,"

"That's the one where you try to catch the flying gold ball, right?" Trisha replied.

"Yeah, it's really hard position, but fun at the same time."

"That's cool" Trisha said smiling.

Harry's face turned red when she smiled at him again. He was never going to get over that. After a couple of people went their turned, Angelina called out "Next up, Kailyn Seadragon!"

Kelly mounted her broom and was able to make it up by the goal posts on her own. Angelina blew her whistle and Alicia sped off towards her, throwing the quaffle at her, but then;

_**BAM!**_

_**"AHHH!"**_

In stead of catching the ball, the blue haired girl swung her arm instinctively and hit the quaffle at Alicia, knocking her off her broom. Angelina rushed over to the fallen girl, as the students started to huddle around to see what had happened.

"Fred, George, take her to the infirmary would you?" The captain commanded.

"Aye Aye!" The twins both picked the injured girl on to her feet and helped her off the Quidditch Pitch.

Kelly automatically descended back to the ground, knowing her turn was definitely over. The others just stared her as she made her way back to her friends who both had their arms crossed and glaring at her as well.

"What, it was just a reflex!" Kelly tried to explain, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You nearly killed someone!" Trisha scolded.

"Alright, let's get moving on now, Ronald Weasley, you're next."

Ron, still pretty nervous took his position in front of the posts. Katie (taking Alicia's place) flew towards him and threw the quaffle. The teenage boy then quickly moved over, reached out with his arm, and luckily caught it.

Harry clapped at his best friend's retrieval, and watched as Ron managed to catch every one of the throws Katie gave him. And since he was the only one to get it on all five tries, when he landed back to the ground, Angelina rewarded him with the position of the Gryffindor Team Keeper.

"Congratulations Ron!" Harry exclaimed to his best mate.

"Thanks, it was just luck really" The red head said back as he nervously turned to the ground.

"Ron, I need you on the Chaser tryouts now!" The boys heard Angelina call out to them.

As soon as Ron made it back to the Pitch, the chaser tryouts were on their way. After a hopeful did his shot, the female captain shouted out, "Cassandra Iris!"

After being encouraged by her friends, the tan skinned blonde Casey stepped up with her new Nimbus 2004.

"Simple, just fly over to the other posts and when you come back, Katie will pass you the quaffle, and then you just need to try to throw into the goals past our new Keeper." Angelina explained to her.

"I got it" Casey instantly told her.

The girl mounted her broom and flew off in to the air. Harry couldn't believe how good Casey was flying. She sped over to the other side already and when Katie attempted to pass, she caught it perfectly. Ron prepared his position as he watched her come at him but she flawlessly zoomed pasted him successfully threw the quaffle into the goal post.

"Wooo!!" Kelly yelled out, "You go girl!"

The fellow students below applauded as she made a goal each and every try before she flew back to the ground.

"Has Casey ever ridden a broom before?" Harry then asked Trisha.

"Oh no, but she's always been good at sports." Trisha told him, "At least for as long as I've known her."

"What you mean…"

"Well I've only known her for about a year since she and Kristy started going to our old high school." She explained.

"Ah"

As he watched Angelina talking to Casey about her flying skills, Harry started to think about how sort of amazing it was that Trisha and all her friends were one big group, and all of them just happened to be lucky enough to all be wizards, and at the same time he found that fact a bit odd.

"Alright now that those are over" Angelina said to the group. "Time for our Seeker tryouts"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "No one would dare tryout against Harry. He's the best Seeker in the entire school."

"Well last time I check there was a name down for Seeker on here," The Quidditch captain pulled out her list again, "Ah here it is, _Patricia Starlight_!"

_"What?" _Harry zipped around where Trisha was just standing stiff. Then all of a sudden she stomped over to her best friend and whacked Kelly over the head.

"OWW!"

"This is why you dragged me down here?!" She angrily scolded the blue haired girl "I can't believe you wrote my name down even though I told you I didn't want to do it".

"Oh come on Trish," Kelly said back, "You have the eyes of a hawk. You'd be awesome,"

"Well are you going to try out or not Starlight?" Angelina finally asked.

Trisha then turned a look at Harry. The young wizard thought she wouldn't do it, and he knew he couldn't handle having to compete against her. But that all changed when she smirked at him and said, "Oh, alright I'll give it shot."

After Casey letting Trisha borrow her broom ("Hey why does she get to use it" Kelly complained. "Because she isn't liable to break it" Casey shot back.) Angelina led the Harry and Trisha to the middle of the Quidditch pitch as the other students huddled around.

"Okay, since it's only the two of you I'm going to make it really easy." Angelina told them. "As soon as I release the Snitch, the first one to catch it gets to be Seeker."

The two of them mounted their brooms. Well at least she knew how to ride one. The captain held the ball up in her hand as soon she yelled "GO!" She let go of the tiny snitch and zipped into the sky.

Harry instantly shot into the air. He thought to him self the faster he found the thing, the faster he could get it over with. Not only did he have years more experience flying, he also had a faster broom. He looked around and didn't see it right away. Then he saw Trisha flying around trying to spot it herself. But Harry couldn't focus on her right then. He made a sweep around the Pitch, trying to see if he find the gold ball, and there it was, fluttering around aimlessly.

He zoomed right at the Snitch before it zipped away, but Harry kept his eyes locked on it. Suddenly he had a strange feeling behind him so he turned his head and there was Trisha, right behind him. She must have seen him dart after it and decided to follow, and she was following very close. Harry could have sworn he saw some pink light coming out from her, but he just turned back forward. The Snitch was still right in front of him. He leaned his broom forward, having to zip around some stands he almost hit. Then, with the tiny flying ball only fingertips ahead, he reached out and caught it.

Harry instantly stopped his broom and turned back around with the Snitch in hand. He saw the group below him gathering around, perhaps to congratulate him, but when he flew closer they were huddling around like they did when Alicia fell earlier. He quickly flew down to find Trisha getting up from the ground.

"Trisha!" He exclaimed as he got off his broom as soon as it landed, "Are you alright."

Kelly was helping the red headed girl on her feet as Casey took the broom out of her hands. "Yeah I'm fine," She assured him, "I just almost hit one of those towers chasing you, so I think I turned really sharp and had to make emergency landing or something, and this is why I told Kelly in Diagon Alley I didn't want to tryout!" She then barked at her best friend. Kelly just rolled her eyes back.

"Well it looked like you were still having fun out there," Harry told her smiling, "Maybe if I break my arm or something, you could substitute in for me."

Trisha face suddenly turned all red at him. Harry continued to smile. Hmm, maybe there was something there after all…


	14. Chapter 14

-Hikari Chapter 14-

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**Sorry for writing so late. It' already been a hell of a year, and it's only been the first month. Oh, Ron made Keeper which is great! And Hermione has been a very 'proactive' Prefect. She's been sort of using her new position to support her Spew campaign.**_

_**I don't know if Dumbledore told you yet, but our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is woman named Jennifer Noir. She's a foreigner from the States, but she seems to know what she's doing, but at the same time she's kind of scary, and gives us loads of homework. Sometimes I think she's a female version of Snape, but she hasn't called on me at all in class..**_

_**Professor Noir brought some American students with her to Hogwarts and four of them were sorted into Gryffindor. One of them is a Chinese fellow named Ryouchi Fushichou, who we met on the train with his brother Hiroshi (Hiroshi is in Hufflepuff). Hermione really likes him, but Ron hates it when ever Ryouchi's around. There also a tan skinned girl named Cassandra Iris who was able to become a reserve Chaser on the Quidditch Team. She been really good at practices, and Angelina's talked about having her play the match against Slytherin. One of her friends, Kailyn Seadragon tried out for Keeper, but sent Alicia to the Hospital Wing for a day. Kailyn also kicked Draco's wand out his hand on the first day of classes. You should have seen it Sirius, it was bloody brilliant.**_

_**Then there's this other girl, Patricia Starlight. She's the one I mistook for Ginny at Diagon Alley. I can't stop thinking about her, especially her smile and her long beautiful red hair. I think I like her Sirius, but I don't know how to tell her.**_

_**Please give Buckbeak a pet for me.**_

_**Harry**_

It was lunchtime for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the fifth year Gryffindors were eating at their table. However as the others chatted about Ron's nerves during Quidditch practice, Harry hoped that he would get a response from his godfather today. He written to him a few days ago, and really needed some advice about what to do about the girl in red hair he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Harry! Ron!"

Harry shot his head over to Ginny racing down to them.

"Oi, where's the fire Gin?" Kelly remarked.

"Did you guys hear what happened today with you're friend in Slytherin?" She said.

"What about Jefferson?" Trisha instantly demanded.

"Well, um…" The Weasley girl spoke in response.

"Oh just tell us!" Hermione said.

"Well, during Defense class, He came in to see his sister," Ginny explained. "He looked really upset, but after calming him down, she gave him a note and he left. Colin said he over heard her saying something about going to see Dumbledore."

Harry watched as Trisha's face suddenly filled with worry. "But Jefferson should have been in Divination."

"Well that why I'm surprised you guys didn't hear." The younger girl replied, "Because I heard from Luna Lovegood right before he came to our class, he had just put Professor Trelawney in a coma. Apparently she starting going on about seeing a ' very dark aura' looming around him, and she put her hand on his shoulder and she suddenly stiffed up and fell backwards on the floor, her body all frozen like she had been jynxed."

Trisha instantaneously sprang from her seat as her best friend instantly grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Kelly," She told her, "I'm going to see him."

"Jefferson's fine," The other girl replied, "He's with Dumbledore and his sister's probably there right now too."

"I don't care!" Trisha shot back as she broke free, "I need to see if he's alright!"

She rushed out of the Great Hall. Harry had to an urge to follow her, mostly because he wanted to know what was going on between those two, but he submitted to his seat so he could heir the rest of Ginny's story.

"So is Professor Trelawney going to okay?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Ginny said back, "I heard the Dumbledore is arranging her to be taken to St. Mungo's later today."

The remaining three American students looked at each other worried, like there was something they knew about what happened, and Harry was starting to get tired of that.

"Oh, don't worry guys; I'm sure it has nothing to do with your friend in Slytherin." Ron assured them, "Have you guys smelled the stuff she burns in that classroom? It's liable to put anyone in a catatonic state."

Trisha was running down the corridors of the Castle. She wondered how long Jefferson was there without her or his sister to consol him, and it just made her more worried. She soon found her way to the griffin statue that was suppose to be the entrance to the Headmaster's office, but she had no idea how to get in. She supposed it was just like the portrait with a password, but it's not like a she knew what it was.

"Trisha, what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked as he suddenly came down from behind her.

"I heard about what happened to Jefferson at lunch," She could only reply.

"I see" Jennifer just strolled over to the statue and spoke, "_Fizzing Whisbee"_

Trisha jumped when at that instant the griffin statue hopped aside to reveal a staircase. The teenage girl just followed her teacher up as Jennifer knocked on the door at the top.

"Professor Dumbledore, its Jennifer," She called out, "And Patricia Starlight is with me."

The door open for them on it's own as the two stepped into the Headmaster's office. Trisha instantly saw the love of her live sitting inside with a very distraught look on his face. Beside him was an elderly man with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses. Albus Dumbledore looked up from the boy and said, "Ah Jennifer, I see you finally made it."

"Thank you for looking after Jefferson for me Professor." Jennifer said to him.

"It was no problem at all," The elder wizard replied.

Jennifer rushed over to her baby brother's side. Trisha moved to follow suit until Dumbledore suddenly spoke, "So you're Patricia Starlight?"

"Huh?" Trisha froze as the wizard was looking right at her with those weird misty eyes.

"Crystalla told me all about you." He said. "Says you're one the most fascinating people she have ever met, and that's saying a lot."

"She did?"

"Yes, and from how you have been doing at my school, I can see why she chose you to be her guardian." Dumbledore continued, and then turned to the others. "Now I apologize for making this meeting short, but I have a very ill Divination teacher to attend to. Farewell"

The headmaster suddenly disappeared from his office. Trisha finally rushed over to Jefferson and rapped his arms around him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He assured her cocking his head to the side.

"Jefferson, tell me everything that happened," His sister demanded.

"I was just in class, sitting at my table not really paying much attention to Professor Trelawney. Then out of no where, she went up to me and starting going on about a dark shadow looming over me. She then touched my shoulder just once, and I suddenly felt a shock surge through my body, and the next thing I know she was on the floor, her eyes frozen open towards the ceiling."

"Oh my goodness" Trisha just hugged him again. But all of a sudden, Jefferson broke her away from him.

"Why did you come here by yourself?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She replied, "I was worried about you of course."

"But…" Jefferson just turned his head away from her. Trisha instant stood on her feet.

"This is about how you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor again." She said.

"I know you're getting to know Harry and the others pretty well, and I don't want to ruin that for you." Jefferson admitted.

"I don't care about those stupid house rivalries, Jefferson!" Trisha shot back, "They can all get a life for all I care!"

"But Trisha"

"And I thought you would feel the same way," The young witch said before she stormed out of the office.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I'm glad to hear you are doing alright. Tell Ron congratulations on making Keeper for me. As for your new Teacher, Dumbledore already told us about Miss Jennifer Noir. Did you know she went to Durmstrang? But from what I heard she seems to be on our side. Though I'm surprised that Dumbledore let her bring so many of her own students to Hogwarts._**

**_About his girl you like, the only thing I could say is if you really feel so much for her, you should tell her as soon as possible, even if she may not think the same way about you. If you don't, you may end up regretting it later._**

**_Buckbeak says hi!_**

**_Sirius_**

Harry finished reading the letter from his godfather as he strolled down the hallway. How could he tell Trisha he liked her? He didn't even know if he really did. The young wizard just tried to rack his brain around it. Soon he found some his friends walking together though the corridors. A few of the other American students were there as well.

"Sorry about not making Keeper, Kelly" Hiroshi was saying.

"It's alright, it was a long shot anyways," She told him back.

"You know, the twins are going to be gone next year, you could tryout for Beater" Ron suggested. The others fired they're eyes at him.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Kelly replied.

"Yes and maybe you could learn to hit the balls to people not on your team." Casey added in.

"Well I don't know if you've heard Kelly," Hiroshi continued, "I actually made Keeper for the Hufflepuff team."

"What? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, the captain said I was pretty good for not ever flying before," He explained, "But I think I lucked in because hardly anyone showed up for the tryout."

"Really? That's odd."

"Well I tried asking the Captain about it, and all he muttered out was the name of the last captain, Cedric Diggory…"

Everyone around the new students froze when Hiroshi spoke. Before any of them asked what was wrong, Harry instantly darted away down the corridor.

The young wizard soon found himself alone with his chest racing. He tried to catch his breath, telling himself to calm down, but he couldn't. The new students had no idea the horror he had to witness happened right before they came to Hogwarts, and what could be looming over them.

"Harry?"

The young boy turned around to find Trisha looking at him with a confused face. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"It's nothing," Harry replied as he turned away from her.

"You can tell me Harry." She said back. "What's wrong?"

The teenage boy looked at her before turning back away. He didn't want to burden Trisha with his guilt, but something compelled him to confess the whole horrible ordeal to her. She would find out sooner or later.

"You see, last year, a student was killed by Lord Voldemort." He told her.

"Oh…" The girl only replied.

"But you see Voldemort was after me, and Cedric, Cedric Diggory, wasn't supposed to be there." He explained "But it was my fault he was brought to that place and I may never forgive myself for it."

Harry just continued to look away from her. Now he just wanted to run away in tears, but before he could, he suddenly felt two arms wrapping around him.

"It's okay Harry," Trisha whispered softly into his ear, "I know _exactly _how you feel."

Harry's chest just froze as his breath felt short. As she broke away and walked off smiling at him, Harry just stood there trying to contemplate what she just said.

At that moment Harry finally decided to tell Trisha he was in love with her.

"Hey, Blood Traitor!"

Jefferson zipped around to find himself surrounded. After being calmed down by his sister, he was finally let out to go back to his dorm. He hoped to spend the rest of the day in his bed trying to recover from the horrible mishap in Divination, but instead he was suddenly being surrounded by Draco Malfoy and his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle.

"I hear you put a teacher in the hospital today," Malfoy teased at him, "Nice work."

"It was an accident." Jefferson told him.

Malfoy merely smirked at him, "Sure it was, but it's about time you acted like your house,"

"Look just because I happen to be wearing green robes, doesn't mean I have to be as pathetic as you." Jefferson shot back.

Jefferson instantly found himself getting a hard jab in his gut before being arm locked by Malfoy's two lackeys.

"I would watch your tongue Noir," The blonde boy barked back, "You see, very soon, all of you filthy American wizards will get what you deserve for coming to _our _school, especially that mud-blooded bitch with the red hair…"

Jefferson elbowed both Crabbe and Goyle each in their stomachs (a move he learned from his sister) and pulled out his ebony wand, pointing at the Malfoy's throat, suddenly lifting the blond headed boy off his feet.

"I don't care what you say about me Malfoy," Jefferson growled him, "But if you ever talk that way about the woman I love again, I _WILL_ make you regret it, _got it_?"

Jefferson then just released Malfoy and walked away. The Slytherin stumbled back to his feet. His breath was unsteady, but as soon as Malfoy calmed down, he smirked deviously at the boy walking away from him.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to tell Trisha that I'm love with her." Harry told his best mate. "I'll see you later"

After telling Ron what he was going to do, Harry dashed down the corridors. Ron just sighed as he saw Hermione walking up to him.

"Where's Harry going so fast?' She asked.

"Oh, he's just going to tell Trisha he fancies her." The Weasley boy said, "It's about time too."

Hermione just gasped, "He's what? We have to stop him!"

"But why?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later, Come on!"

Harry soon found himself in the courtyard outside Transmutation when he found Trisha talking to her best friend Kelly. He started to step up to the girl, her long red hair shining in the sun…

Suddenly out of no where he saw Jefferson walk right up to Trisha. Harry froze as he watched the Slytherin took her hand as she turned to him.

"Hey," He simply greeted her.

"Hey!" She replied, but before she could say anything more, the other boy pulled her close to him and what he did next made Harry's heart stop.

Jefferson had pressed his lips against Trisha's. Her eyes widened in surprised but she soon relaxed to him and the two soon were holding each other kissing passionately for all of Hogwarts to see.

"Geez, get a room guys." Kelly teased nearby.

Ron and Hermione came running up and saw the scene before them.

"Well, that explains a lot." Ron could only say.

"Harry…" Hermione tried to consol the young wizard, but all Harry did was turn around and run away.


End file.
